She's Everywhere
by Milui Elenath
Summary: A Bulma and Vegeta romance get together that begins during the 129 days after the Frieza saga and continues for the three years before the Android saga. Original timeline and I've tried to write in the same style as the anime. Read now for Dragonball B V!
1. Chapter 1

A/N If you see a few words spelt incorrectly eg. Colour , flavour, etc it's because I'm Australian. Though I have written mom like that and not mum because that's how Bulma says it. Also you may find some time skips this is because I didn't want to rehash things covered in the anime such as Vegeta returning to earth in too much detail. There is some funimation dub dialogue included as stated below in the disclaimer. This fanfiction will eventually be about 25,000 words or so and I promise to finish it! (I know how annoying it can be to read a fanfic that doesn't get finished - you naughty authors that I'm still hoping will finish theirs.) Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine, neither are the characters portrayed in this story. This is fan fiction. BUT Dialogue marked in italics is from the funimation's original dub version of DBZ and not written by me and belongs to them.

**Is She Everywhere?**

Chapter One

Vegeta leant against the tree off to the side of a large group of Nameks and a small group of humans. The scowl on his face couldn't do justice to the dark feelings that were conveyed in his equally dark eyes.

He supposed if anyone had noticed him they might find it odd, considering moments before he had been laughing and rolling around on the grass. Not that he felt his presence went unnoticed just that he didn't expect anyone to have actually been observing his mood swings.

If his thoughts weren't so dark he might have laughed at himself. But they were dark.

What am I to do now? I'm finally free of Frieza. Free of his orders. Free of his ridicule. No more biding my time or being nice to that slimy lizard. True, Frieza's demise hasn't come about as I expected but that is another matter. Here he paused and frowned even more. I can't believe that 3rd class has reached the legendary status of Super Saiyan! I must know how he did it! There has to be a way to bring him back. His thought of everything he knew about dragonballs and earth. Yes of course, I've got it! Vegeta leant forward and grinned. The blue haired girl was still explaining the difficulties of restoring Krillin and Kakkarot back to life.

"_Fools_!" he interjected. "_Enough of this ridiculous babble, you want Kakkarot back. So look! The earth has a check in station to the spirit realm. Wish him there, then wish him back to earth_."

The blue haired girl smiled at him.

"_Wow, that might actually work. Man, Vegeta. I'm impressed_."

Vegeta humphed and lowered his eyes. Why should I care if she's impressed?

He noticed the kid coming up to him to thank him.

What is it with these humans? Are they so stupid that they forget I've tried to kill them?

He batted Gohan's hand away.

_Those fools, I'm not interested in helping Kakkarot. I want to learn his secret. I want to know how he became a super saiyan so I can do it too_.

His eyes furrowed and the darkness in them glowed with ambition, his thoughts centering on his new goals.

"_What about you? Hey homeboy_?" Bulma jolted into his thoughts.

Did the girl with blue hair just speak to me?

His eyebrows bounced in suprise. He wasn't sure what shocked him more; the fact that she realised he was still here or that she had spoken so casually to him.

"_What? Homeboy_?" he repeated scowling.

"_Loosen up, you're gonna need a place to crash too_."

He couldn't argue with that but he turned his head trying to ignore her stare.

" _Drop the arrogant tough guy act! Just relax, let it all go. Take a vacation for goodness sake! Unwind and see what life has to offer you. You're actually kind of cute!"_

"_Kind of cute?"_ Vegeta was stunned. "Bonehead"

No one has ever dared talk to me that way!

Bulma waved excitedly as her father began landing in the nearby clearing. Dr. Briefs climbed out of the giant yellow airbus. Capsule 339.

Dr. Briefs threw a capsule next to the airbus producing another identical airbus.

"I hope you aren't too tired to fly home Bulma." Dr. Briefs said, "I didn't think we'd all fit in one bus."

"I'm never too tired to fly!" Bulma smiled.

"Okay everyone, onto the two airbuses!" Bulma instructed the large group.

Bulma watched as the Nameks boarded. Dende and Gohan were getting into the airbus that her dad was flying. Chi-chi followed them; she had decided that Gohan's studies would wait until she got him home. Bulma looked for the last group of Nameks. Piccolo was following behind them; she noticed they were taking a wide circle around a particular tree. Oh my, I'd almost forgotten about Vegeta!

She looked at the fear on the Nameks faces as they passed by. Vegeta however seemed completely indifferent, his eye's appeared shut.

Who are you Vegeta? One moment you're laughing like a maniac, then you are offering us helpful suggestions and now? What are you thinking?

"Yo! Prince, We're leaving!" Bulma said cheerfully.

Vegeta opened his eyes, and looked at her seeming suprised. Bulma wasn't sure what had suprised him but decided she liked shocking him.

Seeing Vegeta open his eyes, the Nameks hurried on, while Piccolo just glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta waited a moment then slowly walked towards Bulma.

"I have no need of your contraptions to take me anywhere." Vegeta said.

She looked at him steadily.

"I'll have you know I designed this airbus. They are perfectly safe, there's no need for concern."

"I didn't say I was concerned with the safety of . . ." Vegeta began

"Good," Bulma cheerfully cut him off and climbed into the pilots seat.

Vegeta scowled.

"Come on then." Bulma patted the seat next to her and smiled sweetly. "One seat left."

Bulma could see he felt he had no choice. Refusing would make it seem as if he were afraid to get in the airbus.

He climbed in, grumbling something under his breath.

The door closed and Bulma grabbed the controls and grinned wildly.

"Here we go!" she shouted as they lurched into the air.

Narrators Voice: That's right they've lurched off to Capsule Corp. but will the bus be the only thing lurching after Bulma's flying? Does the prince get airsick and what colour do Nameks go when they are sick anyway?

Join in next chapter for my version of Dragonball B V!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Here we are!" Bulma touched down at capsule corp after what seemed an eternity to the Nameks and Vegeta.

No less than two seconds had passed before the entire group of Nameks had disembarked hurriedly, some of them looking more green than usual after Bulma's driving.

Vegeta was the last to disembark purposefully holding back his every instinct to get out of the damn thing; he most certainly wasn't going to appear as if that had been a ride of horror. All the same he wanted to get out in case Bulma decided to take another spin.

She turned to him and gave him a beaming smile.

"Wasn't that fun!" she spun around.

Vegeta watched her twirling.

"Sure, fun." he said emotionlessly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dende grinning at his predicament. "I'm certain I heard the little namek say he'd love to learn to fly like that." Vegeta said casually.

"Really?" Bulma squealed turning to Dende.

Dende paled visibly. "I . I . . ."

Vegeta smirked. That will teach that little imp to refuse to heal me! Let him think twice before crossing Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.

"I think you better run along Dende," Piccolo's low voice sounded, rescuing Dende from Vegeta's revenge.

Dende ran to join the other Nameks. Piccolo followed him.

"I suppose I'll have to start directing people," Bulma sighed dramatically. "I guess my bath will wait."

Who is she talking to? Is she talking to me? Vegeta wondered.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. "I guess you better stay with me and my parents in our house. The Nameks are kind of afraid of you." Bulma stated.

Vegeta smirked widely at her last comment. They had every reason to be afraid.

"You look even cuter when you smirk like that." Bulma said and turned towards the largest dome shaped building.

Vegeta stopped smirking.

Vegeta had expected Bulma to show disaproval towards his cavalier attitude, after all he had killed innocent Nameks, but she had completely disregarded what he'd said. Vegeta's shock registered on his face.

Isn't she scared of me too? Wait, did she say I'm cute? Again?!?. He marvelled.

"Are you coming?" Bulma turned back to him smiling.

Vegeta followed noticing as he did several Nameks backing away.

Foolish Nameks. As if any distance could protect them from my power. What makes them think I'd waste my time?

They continued walking a short distance and then Bulma turned around and announced to everyone that this was their new home.

Vegeta looked around and had to admit he was amazed at the size. He was absorbed with his surroundings and didn't notice a blonde woman bounce up to him.

She babbled something about saving her daughter and being a hero.

"Hero?" he repeated astonished. These humans' were becoming more and more puzzling to him. The more time he spent with them the more he felt they were illogical. Particularly the females, he noted. He was feeling completely overwhelmed when he spotted it.

"A ship!" He said aloud.

At last something familiar, something tangible. Dr. Briefs came up beside him and explained the various pieces of equipment it held. Vegeta went in to look at it more closely.

At least I have a way of getting away if I need it.

Mrs. Briefs appeared on a small screen chirping about drinks.

Vegeta jumped away from it. He noticed the blue haired woman near the doorway.

"Don't pay attention to Mom, she's just trying to make you feel welcome."

She looked worried, he noted. She thinks I'll blow her family up! Well that suits me fine. Maybe she'll treat me with a little more caution and respect from now on.

"Well, I'll show you where your room is." Bulma walked out and across a large grass area. Several large dome buildings were connected together with long tube like passages.

Vegeta followed her. They entered the front door of the largest dome and came into a large foyer. She pointed to the right.

"Through that door is a living room, the kitchen leads off that but I'll give you the tour later." She continued to the staircase at the end of the room.

"It will feel so good, to wash the dirt out of my hair." She said.

Vegeta remained silent. She talks too much but she's preferable to that blonde haired woman.

"Here we are, I hope it's okay." She opened the door and stepped in.

Vegeta walked in after her. A small bed sat against a window, a desk sat nearby the bed and some pictures hung on the wall.

Bulma stood staring at him, blinking.

She's waiting for a response. "It is satisfactory," he said.

"Well don't go out of your way to thank me! Ugh I don't know why I bother." She screamed and slammed the door.

Vegeta was dumbfounded.

I offer him a place to stay and is he grateful? No! Ugh. I need a bath, finally, finally a bath. Bulma yanked open the door to her room. Everything was as she left it. Immediately her mood lifted. She didn't think she had ever seen a sight more beautiful. Her makeup, her bed, running water! She closed her door and pressed the lock. With all these guests who knows who may walk in? She walked to her bathroom and peeled of her space suit, she tried not to look in the mirror but couldn't help it.

Months of neglect. She shook her head. I still look good though. She leant forward at her reflection. Well better than anyone else who has been through what I've been through! She turned the taps on hard and poured an entire bottle of strawberry fragrant bubble bath into the bathtub. She disappeared into the suds. She lay back, closing her eyes. This feels so good. Bulma sighed happily.

Vegeta sat on his bed. So this is to be my new home? What am I supposed to do here? He growled to himself. It occurred to him that he hadn't thought much about his future beyond exacting his revenge on Frieza. Stupid Kakkarot, this is all your fault!

"ARRGH!" he furiously shot a beam through the wall.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" a shrill scream sounded.

Bulma covered her face with her hands as tiles flew towards her. She opened them to see a hole in her bathroom wall the size of a melon. She peered through it warily and spotted the culprit.

"YOU!" she accused. She was furious.

She grabbed her robe and stomped up the hall to Vegeta's room.

"How dare you! I give you a room and what's the first thing you do? Try to destroy it! AND my bath. I have been without running water for weeks. GOT THAT! WEEKS, buster! The first chance I get to have a bath you destroy it. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Vegeta's head snapped up at the sound of her shrill voice. She was dripping wet wrapped in some sort of fluffy, baggy garment and was pointing her finger at him menacingly. She almost looked amusing. "Don't take it personally." He replied evenly.

"You blow a hole through three of my walls and send sharp ceramic tiles at my head and I'm not supposed to take it personally?!! " Bulma's eyes flamed with anger.

"How was I to know you're earth walls were so flimsy!" Vegeta stood clenching his fists. He didn't like the shrill sound of her yelling.

"Fine. Now you know!" Bulma finished. She calmed a little bit and noticed his angry expression. "I suppose I can't blame you for wanting to take a better look at my gorgeous figure," Bulma changed her tone entirely.

"I never - " Vegeta protested shocked.

"But I will be getting that hole fixed so don't try it again." Bulma warned.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I would never stoop so low." He growled.

"Well Mom will have dinner ready soon, so I'll come get you in a few." Her tone changed once again and she smiled.

Bulma closed the door behind her grinning and began walking to her room. The look on his face was so funny. He didn't know what to do. That was so much fun. I can't believe this!

Bulma stopped walking suddenly, "Oh my gosh!" I have to get dressed!"

Vegeta was confused as to what had just happened. He tried to go over it in his mind. I didn't intentionally blast into the womans wall. I didn't even know she had the room one away from me till now. Yet again, she has dismissed my words. For a moment she even dared to yell at me! I should have blasted her. I guess dying has made my reflexes a little slow.

He shook his head. Maybe staying here wasn't such a good idea.

Narrators Voice: Just how will Vegeta cope at a sit down dinner with Bulma and her family? Will they have enough food to even feed a hungry Saiyan and what kind of dinner conversation do they expect to have? With Vegeta as unpredictable and volatile as ever just how many holes in walls will Bulma have to get fixed?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Knock, Knock!" Bulma tapped on Vegeta's door. "Mom's got dinner ready."

Vegeta wasn't sure about this. He was hungry, actually very hungry but to eat with these people? It seemed strange. Of course the Nameks didn't eat at all and that was even stranger.

Bulma poked her head in the door. "Are you there?"

Vegeta looked up, but said nothing.

"Did you hear me? I said dinners ready." Bulma said.

"I heard you."

"Well, aren't you hungry? Gosh, I told my mom to make lots of food. I just assumed you'd eat as much as Goku," she said thoughtfully.

"Of course I'm hungry!" Vegeta felt irritated by the situation. He hadn't eaten since long before the battles with Frieza.

"Well then?" Bulma opened the door wider revealing her entire body. She was dressed in a short pink dress with long sleeves, it flowed softly over her curves.

Vegeta was surprised by her appearance. She looked even more attractive out of that yellow space costume. She looked less like a girl, more like a woman. She was obviously more gorgeous than he thought first.

Bulma blinked at him and then smiled seeming to notice his attention. "It feels so good to be out of that suit, do you like my dress?"

Vegeta grunted. "I thought we were going to eat!"

"Ugh!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "This way." She led him downstairs.

x x x

Dinner had gone remarkably smoothly. Bulma was relieved. She had been worried her mom might set Vegeta off but he didn't seem to mind her mothers fussing. He seemed more stunned with her attention than annoyed. The only thing her mother had said that may have been pushing it was when she asked Vegeta if he was single? Vegeta had choked and who knows what he may have done next if Dr. Briefs hadn't cheerfully cut in and asked Bulma to tell them about all of her adventures on Namek. From there on Vegeta had sat eating quietly. Whether he was listening to her or ignoring her Bulma couldn't quite tell but he seemed content which was enough for her. I hope things remain that way for the next 129 days but I'm not going to worry about that now. I'm going to lie down and sleep and dream in my own bed.

x x x

Dinner had been tolerable, Vegeta thought. The blonde woman was irritating and he honestly didn't know what to make of her. But he'd been quite interested when Bulma had begun talking about Namek. He had pretended he didn't care but he felt it was important to gather any information he could about the doings of Gohan, Krillin and the dragonballs in the lead up to their meeting. Her own doings were of less consequence but he had to admit she was actually very surprising. Weak as she was she'd manage to survive on Namek and stave off two of Frieza's henchmen. It was almost laughable that she was the weakest and yet she had outlived all of her friends!

It had been a long week what with dying and all and he decided he should have a good nights sleep. Afterall there was only 129 days until the return of Kakkarot and he expected to spend those days training and preparing for his destiny of becoming the legendary Super Saiyan.

Sleep wasn't coming easy for Vegeta. He thought it would, as he hadn't slept since before his fight with Frieza. Death seemed to have revived him, ironically. He tried to close his eyes but Kakkarot's face haunted him. The golden aura startled him from sleep each time he tried to close his eyes.

"It was my destiny!" Vegeta grumbled. He turned over trying to get comfortable lying down. He sat up. The years of service under Frieza had conditioned him he supposed. Sleeping in space pods, in computer-controlled hibernation didn't develop good sleeping patterns. Grrr perhaps some fresh air would help.

Vegeta opened the door of his bedroom that led out to a balcony and flew down to the ground. There was a wide porch below that was attached to a large living area. He stood at its edge staring out. The night air was still thick with the warmth of the day. He looked up at the night sky at the thousands of stars. He hated stars.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Bulma's voice came from behind him.

"Hardly." He responded evenly whilst keeping his back to her. He was chastising himself for not noticing her presence. One day on this planet and he was already getting lazy.

"You don't like stars? Who doesn't like stars?" she asked incredulously. She had moved to his side and was giving him a quizzical look.

"I don't." He growled. It wasn't just that they were a sad reminder to him of all that he had lost, it was the billions of billions of worlds just like this one – full of happy peaceful people. They made him sick.

"But they're like diamonds!" Bulma gushed. She clasped her hands to her heart in dreamlike stance.

"They are simply millions of planets and suns some which haven't existed for millions of years."

"I'm well aware of THAT, being a brilliant scientist and all." She paused she seemed to be looking at him thoughtfully. "You know, most of the stars we see from earth are actually suns. Huge burning balls of energy and when they explode take entire solar systems with them. I thought Saiyans would appreciate that kind of power."

Vegeta turned from the stars and looked at her.

"Well goodnight." She walked to the balcony door then stopped. "If you can't sleep you should try some hot milk." She continued inside.

Vegeta stood a few more moments glaring at the stars. Diamonds and suns? He'd never looked at stars that way before. Ridiculous woman. At least the fresh air seemed to have relaxed him, he flew back up to his room and sunk into bed determined to fall asleep.

x x x

Narrators Voice: The ever brilliant Bulma has helped the harsh Saiyan acclimatise and for now the prince sleeps quietly but what will the next 128 days bring? Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bulma sat against a tree watching the Nameks play golf. Several days had passed and the new day seemed to have brought better spirits to the Nameks. She glanced around at all the Nameks and it seemed that all her guests were happily occupied. Who would have thought with this many people around that she could actually feel lonely? She supposed it could be the disappointment of having to wait another 120 days till she could see Yamcha. Sigh. No, it wasn't that. Perhaps it was the shock of returning to earth away from all the excitement and adventure. Maybe. She leant back against the trunk of the tree ignoring the little prickly bits of bark that jutted out here and there. She heard a soft rustling noise and turned her head slightly expecting to see a squirrel or other small creature. She was suprised to see Vegeta, 20 metres or so away from her standing up against a tree in the shadows.

It seemed not all of her guests were happily occupied after all.

He looked bored and proud. Even though she couldn't see them she knew his eyes would be intense with thought. What is he hiding behind those eyes? She thought.

He was a mystery, and Bulma loved solving a good mystery.

x x x

Vegeta had stood underneath the tree in between training sessions. It had become too hot to train. Ordinarily the heat wouldn't have stopped him but he didn't see the point in exhausting his body at present. Before too long the Nameks had come and set up their game without noticing Vegeta. He saw no reason to move because of them and besides when they had eventually noticed him he had derived some mild amusement from watching their reaction as he glared menacingly at them. They of course were in no danger. He had no need to go around killing these Nameks they had nothing he wanted and killing them would be far too easy to be even remotely enjoyable. It was the kind of task he used to send his henchmen to do when needed. Besides the namek named Piccolo was keeping a close eye on him, which was somewhere between amusing and annoying also. In the end Vegeta decided he just didn't care. His eye swept over the rest of capsule corps grounds and alighted on the blue haired woman.

He wasn't sure what to make of her, with her sudden outbursts of indignation and alternate gushes of how great she was. He rolled his eyes. Still she was the first person who had treated him with neither fear nor mistrust. She had treated him normally. He laughed hysterically for a moment at that thought. It seemed contradictory that he should find that quality admirable in anyone, being a prince. Yet in someways he was disgusted by the Nameks fear of him. He didn't want just to be feared. - Didn't he? He asked himself. What did he want then? He wasn't sure he knew, he'd spent his whole life seeking power to defeat Frieza and now that it was over he felt without purpose. Power was important of course and he had his noble heritage to live up to but wasn't there more to freedom? Just then he noticed he was still staring in the womans direction. She waved. He nodded at her not even sure why. She got up then and began making her way over to him. What had he done?

"Hey Vegeta! You look bored," she stated.

"Your pathetic planet doesn't hold much interest for me, except to train on and conquer." He replied. He attempted to sound sinister but decided he had come off sounding bored.

"Hey, this planet has lots to offer!" Bulma retorted.

"Like what?" He couldn't seem to lift his mood.

"Like . . ." Bulma tried to think. Shopping? Vegeta would not likely think much of that, extreme sports? Vegeta probably wouldn't think them that extreme. "Well, I can't think of anything off the top of my head but lots of things.

"Great endorsement, I'm really glad I picked earth to stay on."

"Like there were so many other choices available." she snipped back.

"What did you come over here for anyway woman?"

"If you must know I thought you looked lonely and I came over to cheer you up!" Bulma raised her voice.

"I am not lonely!" Vegeta's voice was low and gritty. "You should speak for yourself."

Bulma stood up straight bristling. "How dare you!"

"Although I suppose most of your friends are currently dead!" Vegeta said with a measure of satisfaction.

Bulma drew in her breath and opened her mouth in shock and indignation "No thanks to you! Well at least I had friends."

"Do me a favour woman, don't ever cheer me up!" he bit out.

"You know what your problem is?" Bulma was determined to have it out with him.

"**I** don't have any problems"

"You don't know how to relax." She completely disregarded his retort. "Look at the Nameks, kicking back, playing games, having fun."

"They are of no interest to me." Vegeta declared. "Or their strange little stick game."

"Golf." Bulma supplied. "The Nameks are getting really into it and they seem to have quite a knack."

"Oh really?" At that moment Vegeta's arm shot out level with Bulma's head, his hand outstretched and grabbed the golf ball that had come hurtling over to an inch from Bulma's head. He narrowed his eyes and turned to see the culprit. Dende, aha! He threw the ball back at him hard. Unfortunately Piccolo stepped in caught the ball and handed it to Dende but not before giving Vegeta a long hard stare. Vegeta simply stared back.

"Gosh, thanks Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Don't read anything into that it was simply reflex." Vegeta dismissed

" And what great reflexes they are!" Bulma gave his arm a squeeze; "but don't change the subject." She changed demeanours so abruptly Vegeta wasn't entirely sure he had heard her correctly.

"C'mon Vegeta, you must have things you like to do when you're not fighting?"

"Training."

"Something other than that."

"Sending people to the next dimension."

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "C'mon now,"

"Blowing things up, destroying cities" Vegeta was starting to enjoy this conversation.

"Well if you aren't going to take this seriously!"

"But I thought you didn't want me to take things seriously," he said mockingly. "Lighten up, have fun! Weren't they **your** words?"

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Bulma screamed and stormed off.

Vegeta laughed.

x x x

Narrators voice: Picollo and the Nameks are keeping a careful eye on Vegeta and it seems they are not the only ones, Bulma has joined in too but for an entirely different reason! Will she be able to find the Saiyan Prince some hobbies before he resorts to blowing things up? Join in next time and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Vegeta paused his morning training in the large parkland off from a lake near Capsule Corp. and reflected on the last month since his arrival on earth. He had found himself confused and frustrated by his training. He'd tried to develop a routine of training but it was awkward, Capsule Corp. was so full of Nameks it was hard to find a quiet place to train. He'd taken to flying around a lot not so much for training but for peace and quiet. Flying anywhere took valuable energy that could have been better used in other training. He'd taken up swimming, well sort of. In fact, surprisingly, it had been the woman's, idea, though he'd been certain she never knew it. Her smug knowing look would have continued for days, as would have her comments about how great she was. She'd unwittingly given him the idea by remarking about the weather getting hotter. She'd implied there was a lake nearby that would be great for having 'fun' in. He'd always found water a powerful tool and ally for both training and fighting. It improved breath, provided physical resistance to energy attacks and moves and forced him to rely on his senses other than sight. Moreover during fights it was a great advantage to throw enemies off your location and also place them in unfamiliar territory. Whenever possible he used water in battle. But sometimes the lake mocked him; it was so peaceful as opposed to his own inner demons, then at other times it would make him laugh as he reminded himself it would not be peaceful for long.

Even so, his training had lacked grit. Freedom had been waited for so long and he had gone from one challenge to the next his whole life that this 'down time' was unfamiliar. He found himself at loose ends. He decided he hated waiting, but there was nothing for it but to wait for Kakkarot to be resurrected. He blasted the ground. There was something more; Vegeta was assuming that once Kakkarot returned, the secret of Super Saiyan would be revealed to himself. Would that even be the case?

xxx

"Mommmm!" Bulma whined, "For the hundredth time, the Nameks don't eat food!"

"But this is cake," Mrs. Briefs protested. "Oh well, I suspect your right Bulma dear, you usually are. Do you think Vegeta would like some?" Mrs. Briefs began making her way out of the kitchen cake in hand.

"Definitely NOT. He's not in a good mood at all today." Bulma replied. She had seen him earlier this morning glaring at anyone that passed him by. "Besides he blasted off somewhere." Probably the lake, she thought. He seemed to like that place. It was actually her brilliant idea. Perhaps he would come back in a better mood. It was strange but he seemed to affect everyone around him when he was like that. She was sure he would be back, most likely when he got hungry.

xxx

Vegeta breathed hard, he had been at it all morning, blasting, flying, running, jumping and swimming, he'd done it all but still nothing! No Super Saiyan strength, no golden aura, not even a slight rise in power! Nothing at all, aside from intense thirst. He powered down and slowly returned to Capsule Corp. intent on getting something to drink. He entered the door and found the blue haired woman already standing at the fridge.

"It sure is hot today." Bulma said.

"No kidding." Vegeta responded grumpily.

Bulma didn't respond but handed him a can of grape flavoured drink.

Vegeta swallowed the drink quickly.

"Been training?" Bulma asked.

"What gave it away?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"I don't know? Maybe the way your eyebrows knit together in frustration or perhaps the sweat glistening on your fabulous muscles." Bulma cocked her head slightly to the side and gave him a coy smile before walking towards the door. "Besides your hair's still damp from the lake." She laughed and continued out of the kitchen.

Vegeta stared after her only mildly surprised. He'd come to realize that she enjoyed shocking him. Unfortunately she was unpredictable and she did seem to keep coming up with different ways of catching him off guard. He scowled.

"Here!" Bulma poked her head back around and threw him a towel. "Oh and Mom, left you some cake in the fridge." She disappeared out of the kitchen once more.

Vegeta dried his hair and went to the fridge.

xxx

Bulma, Bulma, what are you doing? She asked herself.

It's just a bit of harmless flirting. She continued her internal dialogue.

Is it? When he's in such a bad mood?

He enjoys it just as much as I do.

That doesn't worry you?

Now that you mention it, it does worry me. But it worries me that I enjoy it. Of course he would, I mean I am gorgeous and all.

Bulma paused and sighed. You're being ridiculous, she firmly told herself. It is just harmless.

xxx

A/N Does Bulma really believe that it's harmless flirting or is she just flirting with danger? Will Vegeta find the satisfaction in his training that he's looking for? And what about Mrs. Briefs? Will she ever stop trying to feed the Nameks? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Bulma sat in the lounge staring out at the rain streaming down the glass doors. It was a horrible morning. She hoped the Nameks were okay over in their area of Capsule Corp. because she didn't feel like traversing over there to check on them. She'd been sitting with her chin on her hand staring out the glass doors for about half an hour. She couldn't believe how quickly 186 days had gone by and soon they would be able to wish Krillin and Goku back and of course Yamcha and the others. The wind was picking up she noticed. Soon it would be storming. She sighed loudly.

"Is there a purpose to that noise you continually make?" Vegeta spoke.

Bulma jumped. She'd forgotten he was there. It was sometimes surprisingly easy to do as he always removed himself to the corner of the room. "No purpose." she replied sighing again gloomily and returned her gaze to the window. "There's a storm on its way."

"Good." replied Vegeta. "I like storms."

"I like stars." retorted Bulma

"Hmph." Vegeta decided it was better not to respond.

Bulma sat silently for a few more minutes. She turned back to look at what Vegeta was doing. He was sitting in the lounge chair reading. She was glad he hadn't left when she came downstairs. She'd wanted the company. In fact over the past few months she'd found Vegeta unexpectedly good company that was when she didn't want conversation. Quite often she'd found him sitting in an out of the way spot and she'd join him, respecting his personal space of course. At first she had been convinced that he refused to move purely for image purposes but later she'd come to question whether he might just be tired of being alone. Watching him a little longer she realised he wasn't turning the pages of the book. He was simply deep in thought staring at the book. Well at least she wasn't the only one feeling pensive.

Vegeta looked up, sensing he was being watched. Bulma smiled momentarily before looking back out the window. Vegeta looked out also, it appeared there was indeed a storm coming. Vegeta had thought about training in the weather, after all a little rain and wind and even lightning meant nothing to a Saiyan but he had nothing to prove by getting sopping wet and dodging lightning bolts. For the moment he was quite content to sit with his thoughts and hear the howl of the wind and rain, as long as the woman kept quiet. She was generally not so good at that but sometimes she was actually quite good . . . company.

xxx

It was day 128. The sun was shining absolutely brilliantly, Bulma felt cheerful all over with the anticipation of tomorrow. She just loved dragonballs. Or was that wishes? She never really was sure. The older Nameks were again playing golf. Dende and the other Namek boys were playing cards. It brought back memories of the first few days when they had returned to earth. Bulma hummed. She looked over to Vegeta's tree, as she called it. Sure enough he was standing up against it arms folded. Something about him looked more grumpy than usual. As she was feeling so happy she didn't see why anyone else should feel any other way. She walked over to Vegeta's tree and leaned next to him. She was closer than usual but as she was using the tree as a prop she had no choice and felt she might get away with it.

"Leave me alone woman, I warn you I'm not in the mood for any of your inane chatter." Vegeta's position had tensed slightly at her approach.

"This is my house and if I want to stand against a tree and watch the nameks golf. I can." Bulma stated regally.

"Well stand there if you want, but I'd keep a close eye on those Nameks if I were you."

"Nameks?" Bulma swivelled her head side-to-side looking for the ones in question. "Playing golf? They've gotten way better at playing now, I'm sure I will be quite safe."

"Don't bet on it." He grumbled.

"But we're quite out of their way. Their aim would have to be way off to hit us here." Bulma insisted.

Vegeta's arm went up to his face grabbing a golf ball.

Bulma looked astounded. "Whoa, you were right Vegeta. Their aim is way off."

"On the contrary. I'd say it was right on." Vegeta glared at one of the Nameks who he knew had taken a particular dislike to him since Namek. He crumbled the golf ball in his hands into dust. He was barely containing his irritation. The Nameks hurriedly found another ball.

"You sure are grumpy today. I thought you'd be happy that we can wish Goku back tomorrow." Bulma said.

"I AM NOT GRUMPY!" Vegeta uncharacteristically shouted drawing the attention of the Nameks.

Bulma straightened up off the tree and blinked innocently at him a little taken aback.

Vegeta looked at her a few moments and then pushed himself upright from the tree and stormed off.

"Gosh." Bulma was dumbfounded.

xxx

Bulma was annoyingly right. Vegeta felt grumpy it was day 128. Kakkarot would return tomorrow and he had still not discovered his secret. How could he the Prince of all Saiyans not attain something that was his birthright? The closer the moment came the more frustrated he felt. It was just too irritating; day 129 couldn't come soon enough!

xxx

Piccolo had watched from a distance the interaction between Bulma and Vegeta. They had been too far away to hear what they had said, apart from the odd shouted word. He'd noticed quite a few interactions between them, mostly because he made it his business to know what Vegeta was up to and partly because he felt he owed Goku the safety of his friend, Bulma. He wasn't about to interfere in their spats as long as they stayed that. He didn't like the way it was going; their interactions were becoming more and more frequent. It was a very good thing that Goku was returning tomorrow, he didn't like being involved.

xxx

Narrators Voice: So it seems the Nameks have improved their golfing aim and unfortunately for Vegeta their target is him! Bulma is excited about calling forth the dragon and returning her friends to life and Vegeta impatiently waits for his destiny to unfold. Even Piccolo is anxious for day 129 what will it bring?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is short because I did not wish to encroach upon an episode of DBZ at the end of the Frieza Saga.

Chapter Seven

Bulma could hardly believe that Day 129 had arrived and was already drawing to an end. She reflected on it with mixed emotions. She sat on her bed in her nightgown writing in a somewhat empty diary, she was rarely organized enough to write in it. She couldn't seem to sort out if she was happy or sad and decided writing a list of the days positives and negatives might help to clear her head. She made two columns one good, one bad. Good: Krillin and Yamcha come back to life, that's two really, she told herself. Bad: Goku not returning to earth. Good: Goku alive. Bad: Vegeta stealing Dads ship and leaving. Now was that two or one? Maybe Vegeta leaving was good? Piccolo thought it was good. Humph what would he know? So if she counted Vegeta leaving and stealing the ship as two that made it even. She needed something else that was good. Good: Nameks staying an extra 129 days. Bad: Piccolo hanging around. Oh dear that's not working. Think Bulma think, she told herself. Good: seeing the dragon? Well that would have to do. Good it was. She attempted a large smile at herself in the mirror. She should be happy, Yamcha had returned, Goku was alive, Krillin was alive. She was happy about those things no doubt about it.

xxx

Vegeta sped away from earth in Capsule 3. Damn you Kakkarot. You have denied me my birthright once more! He was going to search every known planet from earth to Namek's last location and hunt Kakkarot down and destroy him! Then he would take his rightful place as the strongest warrior in the universe. – And then? He questioned himself. Nothing more, strength was all that mattered was all that had ever mattered to him. There was nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Dialogue marked in _italics_ is from the Funimation dub of Dragonballz and is not owned or written by me and has only been used as a plot device in this fanfiction story.

Chapter Eight

Bulma woke up feeling all a flutter. What a strange dream. She'd dreamt about Vegeta, it was kind of odd her dreaming about Vegeta. He'd been off in a space looking for Goku for ages now. "I wonder what made me think of that?" she said aloud to her self. No time to speculate about that, she told her self firmly, time to get dressed she was having a BBQ today and the others were coming over. She looked at all her clothes in her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She touched her lips, in the dream she had kissed Vegeta. Imagine that, she laughed to herself. She had certainly flirted with him while he was here but only in a fun kind of harmless way. Silly dream. She realised she was still staring at the wardrobe. Finally she decided on a striped dress and jacket. She brushed her permed hair and pushed it back with a headband. She examined her face in the mirror. Pretty as always, she thought.

xxx

Yamcha, Puar and Oolong had arrived and now they were just waiting for Krillin. They were all sitting out on the balcony already. Bulma sat on the edge of the balcony railing. Yamcha was goofing around. Bulma smiled thinly, he was soooo immature sometimes but still funny. She decided to change the subject.

"_I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back."_ Bulma said.

"_What! Vegeta?!? You dreamt about him!?!"_ Yamcha exclaimed.

"You know actually he was pretty nice to me in the dream. And a good kisser to boot."

"_What! You kissed him?" _Yamcha shouted.

"_It was just a dream Yamcha."_ Bulma dismissed him, wondering why she would have brought it up at all, especially to Yamcha.

"_You poor sap, your jealous,"_ said Oolong.

"_Right."_ Yamcha, stretched back on his chair.

"_Speaking of Vegeta. Your Dad said he should be running out of fuel soon."_ Mrs Brief giggled as she entered with a tray of drinks.

"_Hmmm? Vegeta's running out of fuel."_ Bulma walked to the edge of the balcony and looked skyward.

Yamcha noticed. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her look skyward.

xxx

Vegeta hurtled through space in capsule 3. It had been a long and fruitless journey. He hadn't found Kakkarot and now his journey was coming to an end as the capsule made it's return journey to Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs had luckily installed a device that had informed Vegeta when he had neared the point of having less than adequate fuel to return to Capsule Corp. There were of course plenty of planets out there to refuel on but Vegeta knew his luck only to well and was not about to risk running out of fuel in the middle of some prehistoric galaxy.

I can't believe I didn't find Kakkarot. He thought. I should have stayed on earth! That worthless Saiyan's probably returned by now. No, most likely I'll never find him! In fact he had a really bad feeling about this day ahead. His thoughts were dark and filled with doom as he prepared for re-entry of earths atmosphere.

xxx

Narrators Voice: Bulma's BBQ looks like it's about to be crashed – literally – when Vegeta comes tumbling back to earth in his spaceship. That is Dr. Briefs spaceship. Meanwhile Vegeta has a feeling of impending doom? Are his fears justified? What awaits our heroes? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Vegeta had been right. It had been an awful day. He lay in bed knowing it was completely futile that he even try to sleep. How could he after everything he had learned today? The strange kid from the future with all of those predictions had robbed him of the chance to defeat Frieza, but that was the least of his concern. It was the predictions that alarmed him most, not that he was sure he could even trust that kid. He had said that they would all die by the hands of the androids. He could only assume that meant that he hadn't reached Super Saiyan in the next three years. It troubled him considerably. He must reach it; he must have it. He lay there considering getting up. He could hear the old man downstairs working on the capsule. Maybe the gravitron would give him the edge. Kakkarot had trained in the gravity. He threw the covers from the bed and stood up. Perhaps he should go and properly motivate the old man. No it was better if he trained tomorrow after a full nights sleep. He needed something to help him sleep. A glass of hot milk? Wasn't that the usual earth custom?

xxx

Bulma was sunk into a chair in the dimly lit downstairs lounge. It had been a turbulent day and her head was pulsing from the strain of the day. First Vegeta returned, then Frieza, then that guy from the future and then Goku. Not to mention the news of the androids. It made her head dizzy. Yamcha had gone home to prepare and get rest. She was still slightly annoyed with him anyway. He'd argued with her on and off and had left Gohan to help her up the mountain. It was going to be a hard three years. She heard clanking outside and knew it was going to be a hard night for her Dad as well. He was busy repairing and rebuilding Capsule 3 so that it would be capable of producing gravity suitable for Vegeta's training.

She couldn't quite summon up enough energy to move from the lounge chair but her head was beginning to ache even more. She had to get up and take a painkiller, with that she managed to get up and switch off the remaining light in the lounge. She preferred the comfort of darkness. She walked to the kitchen, feeling her way and pushed open the swinging door. She switched the light on the kitchen stove to give her self just enough to see by, she retrieved the tablet from the top shelf and poured a glass of water. She swallowed the tablet and walked towards the kitchen door, glass in hand. She stretched her hand out to the door to push it open when suddenly it swung towards her. A dark shape loomed in the doorway. "Aaaaagh!" She threw the glass of water at her assailant and stumbled backwards surprised. The glass shattered and the light switch came on with blinding fury.

"What are you doing?" The shape asked.

"Ve- geta?" her foggy head determined. "I thought you were a burglar."

Vegeta was standing there his pink bad man shirt covered in water. " In that instance I hope a glass of water wasn't your only defense."

"I'm sorry, I'll get you a drying cloth er towel." Bulma stammered. She pulled a clean kitchen towel from the drawer.

Vegeta took it thanklessly and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Bulma wondered why he was still wearing the pink shirt she'd given him earlier. It dawned on her that he didn't have any other clothes to wear as she'd washed his saiyan suit and left it wet. "You weren't wearing those clothes to bed were you?" She looked up meeting his gaze. His chest was bare and so close to her body. She immediately regretted asking anything about what he did or didn't do in bed. She was suddenly breathless and sure he could read her mind just by looking in her eyes. "I'll get you something more comfortable." She dropped her gaze and fled the kitchen.

Clothes, clothes, she ordered her self. She opened the linen closet for guests. She grabbed pajamas that looked suitable; they were men's and black. She returned to the kitchen and without making eye contact managed to shove them at Vegeta and muttered him a promise of making sure his saiyan outfit was ready by morning.

Vegeta gave Bulma a quizzical look. She was behaving strangely. He must have really startled her. He shrugged, it was no concern of his. He concentrated on making his hot milk.

xxx

In the safety of her bedroom Bulma sharply turned the key on her door as if she was somehow locking out her own emotions. She placed her back against the door; her hand clutched against her heart and tried to slow her breathing. What had just happened? It was that silly dream again! It had put thoughts it her head that just weren't there before.

xxx

The morning light streamed into Bulma's bedroom window and glinted on the mirror above her dresser. Bulma stared at herself in the mirror, as she brushed her hair vigorously. She shook her head at her complete silliness last night. The strain of the day, combined with the weird dream and a couple of headache tablets had obviously severely caused an overreaction on her part. However, the full impact of yesterday's news was beginning to sink in. Bulma contemplated the entire situation and was still not entirely convinced she shouldn't go searching for the dragonballs herself but as she wasn't going to have any help she decided her time might be better spent on beginning some research on Dr. Gero and androids. She knew Vegeta was already training in the gravity capsule as she had heard it kick in this early this morning, she could only assume Vegeta had found his Saiyan suit at his door this morning. She had waited until she had heard Vegeta go back to his room before venturing out to get it and dry it. She'd repaired it too with Capsule Corp's no sew material repairer. She'd also made some plans to copy the combat suit. She couldn't believe the poor man had been living in that one suit, goodness knows what he'd been wearing to bed for those 129 days. She grinned wickedly for a second, a mental image danced in her head. Get a hold of yourself Bulma. You have serious research to do. Still she wondered why she had never given it any thought before, surely she should have considered getting Vegeta other clothing all that time he was here. Well no time like the present Dr. Gero would wait, she should get to the shops and find Vegeta some clothes. Men just don't think of these things. "Oh my" Bulma said out aloud. Was that my mother's voice?

Downstairs Bulma ran into Yamcha.

"I haven't got time to talk Bulma, I'm training." Yamcha said.

"I'm busy too." Bulma said.

xxx

Vegeta walked up the stairs of Capsule Corp. heading for his room after an exhaustive but productive training session. He was pleased by the graviton and felt a small measure of hope that it could be the tool to achieving greatness. He heard noises coming from inside the room. He put his hand quietly on the doorknob and used his lightning fast speed to surprise the intruder. 

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Bulma fell onto the floor. The clothes she had been stacking on the bed fell in a heap on her lap.

"What are YOU doing in here? Vegeta angrily demanded.

"You scared me Vegeta," Bulma stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm waiting for your explanation as to why it is you feel you can enter my room!" Vegeta's voice was raised and threatening.

"Well, I would think that would be obvious," Bulma gestured towards the piles of mens clothes. "I didn't think you would want to go around wearing that pink shirt all the time."

"I have no use for anything I can't train or fight in."

"Well, I considered that, and I bought you bits and pieces that I could find but your combat suit seemed like the more practical option and I just didn't find time to begin producing them today."

"Am I hearing this right? YOU are reproducing Saiyan combat armour?"

"Just the suit for now, material is a lot easier to replicate than the armour, Vegeta, but give me some time and I am sure I'll come up with a suitable copy for that too. I am brilliant you know." She beamed at him and then bent down to pick up the pile of clothes that she had dropped on the floor. "As for the other clothes, I thought you might want them but go ahead and disintegrate them if that's what you want to do."

Bulma put the last pile of clothes into a drawer in the dresser and walked to the door. She stopped suddenly and turned back. "Oh, and be careful when you open the wardrobe."

Vegeta watched her leave. He walked over to the dresser and pulled open the other drawers of the dresser. His eyes widened, sure enough they were full of clothes. "How much clothing do these earthlings need?" he muttered. He went to the wardrobe remembering Bulma's warning he laughed at it, "Be careful, why what's it going to do to me, swallow me up! Hah!" He wrenched open the door and the entire contents of the overstuffed wardrobe fell on him. He stood a few moments with clothing surrounding him with one lone tie hanging from the point of his hair.

xxx

Narrators Voice: It seems Vegeta should have heeded Bulma's warning! With only three years till the androids come the pressure is on. Something has got to give but what will it be?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bulma sat on the floor of her bedroom and flipped through the pages of android Science encyclopaedia frustrated. Six months had passed and she had found very little factual knowledge about Dr. Gero or indeed any information that might help at all against the androids. She huffed and threw it on the floor. What she needed was a break, a long hot shower. She got up stretched and made her way to her ensuite. Towels were scrunched up on the racks and the shelf above the vanity was covered with bottles of lotions and perfumes.

Bulma opened the shower screen door and turned the hot tap. Nothing happened. She turned it some more, still no water. "What's going on here?" She wailed. "Grrr," she stomped out of the shower and threw on her robe. "Dad!" She yelled out her bedroom door.

"Yes, Bulma?" he was standing right behind her in the hall.

Bulma jumped. "The waters gone in my shower."

"No Bulma. The water hasn't gone, I just took one of the pressure valves out of the system that I needed for a new project," he explained.

"Why didn't you use your shower?" Bulma demanded.

"Well, I'd already used those parts to fix the gravitron. Don't worry, I'll replace it later today."

Dr. Briefs wandered down the hall.

"What am I supposed to do?" She whined. Suddenly an idea came to her. She placed her index finger to her mouth as she weighed the dangers. "I could use Vegeta's shower. I mean he is training, he trains all day, he'd never know. Okay if he found I'd been in his room again, well he'd be furious. Hey this is my house and it's his fault my shower doesn't work in way. Besides he'll never know." Bulma talked out aloud as she decided.

She went back into her room and peered out the window. Yep he was in there all right. She went to her bathroom and grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, soap and a clean towel. She certainly didn't want to tangle with anything that might indicate she had been there and there was just no way to be certain what he did with his towels! Placing them all in a beach bag she walked to the window once more to check Vegeta was still training. Lights were still flashing. Bulma made her way quickly to his room. She opened the bathroom door and noticed everything was remarkably neat. Towels on towel racks and things in the shower on the shelf.

Come on Bulma, she told herself. The sooner you get out of here the better. You wouldn't want Vegeta to catch you. Logically her mind told her Vegeta never broke his training but she felt nervous all the same. She went to the bathroom door and locked it. She slipped of her robe and got into the shower. She turned the tap and was pleased to see water actually came out.

Bulma hurriedly washed. I just have to wash my hair and then I'll be done, she thought. She reached up to the shelf and grabbed the black bottle of shampoo. She poured some into her hand and waited for the smell of strawberries to fill the air but instead she smelt pine.

"Huh?" she sniffed the shampoo. Definitely pine. She looked at the shampoo bottle, Pine Shampoo for men. That's right, her shampoo was still in her bag. She opened the shower door and leant out trying not to get cold. She grabbed her shampoo and placed it on the shelf next to Vegeta's. She noticed they were the same brand and the bottles looked the same except for the writing. Hers read, in tiny letters, super shiny lightening shampoo for aqua hair.

"Gee I hope Vegeta doesn't notice I took a bit of his shampoo." She said aloud. Get a grip Bulma, she argued with herself. What do you think? He's going to measures how much shampoo he's got left? Bulma grabbed the bottle checking for a line that might mark it. None there. Oh well, Bulma continued to wash her hair.

xxx

Vegeta blasted the final training bot to pieces. It was exactly two and a half more years before the androids came and slightly over six months since he had begun gravity training to become a Super Saiyan and still he had not achieved it. He needed a break. He needed to relax. A long hot shower might do the trick. Yes. Then he could begin again, refreshed and maybe today would be the day.

Narrators Voice: Oh no Bulma watch out! Will Bulma be caught in Vegeta's shower? Will Vegeta discover that she's wasted his shampoo.

xxx

Bulma replaced the cap of her shampoo. She had finished her second shampoo and was rinsing it off when she heard the door downstairs slam.

"Oh my gosh! Vegeta!" Bulma panicked. It had to be him no one else slammed the door. She turned the water off and grabbed the shampoo. She threw it into the bag. She struggled into her robe and grabbed the towel for her hair. She quickly wiped down the mirror and watched in horror as it fogged up again. "Oh dear, maybe he won't notice. Yeah right like he isn't vane or anything. What am I doing? I have to get out of here." Bulma ran out the door. She could here Vegeta was on the stairs. She ran down the hall and slammed the door.

Vegeta stepped into the hall and saw Bulma running into her room and slamming the door. He immediately became suspicious. He walked to his room and discovered that it smelt strongly of strawberries.

"Woman!" he yelled furiously. He noticed the smell was coming from the bathroom. He walked to the door and opened it. He was greeted by an even stronger smell of strawberries, water all over the floor and mist filling the entire room. Clearly she had been showering in here. "Woman!" he hollered again.

"What!" Bulma said behind him. She had decided to face the situation head on.

"You've been showering in here!" Vegeta pointed out the obvious.

"I know." she said innocently.

"Well, start explaining. Is this a regular occurrence? Because if it is, I think we should do something about that right now!" Vegeta threatened.

"No, I've never done this before, I swear. Dad took my shower apart to fix your gravitron, well actually he used his shower to fix that and mine for something else. I . . . I didn't use your shampoo . . .or soap or anything." Bulma defended herself. "I brought my own."

"I can smell that!" Vegeta said wrinkling his nose. "The whole room smells of you!"

"And what's wrong with the way I smell?" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta couldn't think of a come back. He liked how Bulma smelt, there was something intoxicating about it that . . . "Don't do it again."

xxx

Bulma had retreated to her own room. Vegeta inspected the bathroom for any further signs of tampering with his things but it seemed everything was in its place. He decided to continue with his plan to have a shower and turned the hot water tap on to make sure she hadn't used it all up. Plenty of hot water came out. He climbed in and closed the screen. He was surprised to find the shower spray hadn't been tampered with; he enjoyed a shower that had hard pressure. Perhaps she had just been too afraid to move it in case he noticed. The pellets of water massaged the knots out of his back and neck and fell rhythmically against the ground. It was soothing. He reached for the shampoo and poured it into his hand. He could still smell that womans fragrance, those damn strawberries. She'd probably spilt the horrid fragrance all over the floor of the shower, indeed it seemed stronger in the shower cubicle. It suited her somehow though. Strawberries. He felt the water begin to loose its warmth. That woman had used all the hot water! He hurriedly finished.

He got out of the shower feeling extremely annoyed at having had his shower cut short when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His hair was blonde!

Narrators Voice: What's this Vegeta with blonde hair!?! Has Vegeta finally reached the legendary status of Super Saiyan? If he has will he end up thanking Bulma for using up all his hot water in the shower? Or will Bulma find out the true meaning of getting yourself into hot water?

xxx

"WOMAN!" Vegeta's voice bellowed.

Bulma heard his door slam and his footsteps approach. She opened her door to find him already there, probably about to blast or knock it down. She surveyed him and instantly noticed his hair was blonde. "You're a s- s- super saiyan!" she gasped. She'd seen that Goku had gold hair when he had become Super saiyan.

"Hardly, look closer." He growled.

"What?" she puzzled looking at him.

"My eyebrows," he instructed.

"They're black." she said.

"Yes, while my hair is blonde!"

"That's kind of strange isn't it? But I suppose -"

"YES," he interrupted her, "it would be strange if I were a Super Saiyan but as I'm not-"

"How did this happen then?" Bulma's furrowed her brow.

"I believe this might have something to do with it." Vegeta thrust a bottle of shampoo into Bulma's hand.

"Your shampoo?" She turned it over, _super shiny lightening shampoo for aqua hair_, she read. "My shampoo!" she gasped, she backed away from Vegeta.

"Look what it's done to my hair!" Vegeta's voice was low and menacing he stepped towards her.

"I'll fix it. We'll dye it, or you could let it grow out." Bulma suddenly had an image of Vegeta with blonde tips and dark roots. She started to laugh.

Vegeta's hands clenched.

"I'm sorry Vegeta," she tried to stifle a laugh, "it's just I suddenly had this image of you looking a bit like a skunk," tears had begun to form in Bulma's eyes.

"WHAT!?!"

"I'll go get some dye," Bulma left hurriedly.

xxx

Vegeta steadfastly refused Bulma's help with the hairdye. The last thing he needed was to have that woman fussing around with his hair, asking questions about his Saiyan heritage. The very idea of that woman with her hands in his hair . . . well it made him extremely uncomfortable. He'd half hoped it would return to it's natural colour on it's own but no such luck. He'd wasted an hour of training time and looking in the mirror he could see that it wasn't even the right shade of brown it was darker. He was angry. Six months of training, only two and a half years before his alleged death, the only change in his hair colour was caused by a lousy hair shampoo. He needed to step it up a notch. Kakkarot had not trained nearly this long before transforming. Then Vegeta had an alarming thought. What if he just didn't have what it took? What was he missing? He had to try harder – where was Dr. Briefs? He wanted some more training equipment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Vegeta opened his eyes and tried to sit up suddenly from the dream. A gas mask fell from his face. He ached all over and the memory of the previous day came back to him all at once. The training bots, the gravity machine, the ear splitting crack followed by the thundering explosion and the rubble, he'd blown the damn thing up! He turned his head to the side. _What is she doing here?_ he thought. Her head was on the desk beside the bed and she appeared to be asleep. He seemed to be in a different room, perhaps a downstairs room. He tried to get up, he groaned in pain. He was just barely able to lift his head. Bulma stirred, she must have heard me, he thought, he wasn't sure why but he shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Bulma lifted her head from the desk and rubbed her arm sleepily. She woke with the instant remembrance that something awful had happened. Vegeta's groaning had woken her. She got up from the desk and went over to him. "Poor Vegeta, he must be in so much pain." She put her hand on his forehead.

Vegeta flinched momentarily; he hadn't expected her touch.

"His fevers gone down that's a relief." She stared at the Saiyan Prince, she looked at the wrinkles between his eyes, his face frowning. Her hand reached out in reflex to stroke them away.

"BULMA?" Yamcha called from somewhere nearby.

Bulma jumped and her hand recoiled instantaneously from its near touch of Vegeta's brow.

The door opened. "Oh your in here." he said loudly. "You look awful."

"SSShhh!" Bulma indicated Vegeta. "And what do you mean I look awful. You'd look awful too if you slept on a desk all night."

"You slept here all night?!?" Yamcha's mouth opened.

"Shh, Keep your voice down Vegeta is trying to sleep."

Vegeta resisted the urge to say, "trying but not succeeding" but found him self coughing instead.

Bulma raced over to the bed, "Look what you've done Yamcha! Honestly you have no consideration for other people at all."

Yamcha watched her delicately place the oxygen mask back on Vegeta lifting his head slightly. His eyes widened slightly as he watched her and felt, not for the first time, troubled by Bulma's actions. He waited until she was finished fussing but soon he noticed she was just standing still looking at Vegeta. It almost seemed as if she had forgotten he was there. Her hand was raised to her mouth and she looked concerned. "How is he?" Yamcha asked.

"Huh?" Bulma's voice was low and distant, she turned her eyes seemed to come back into focus. "Sorry Yamcha, what did you say?"

"I said how is he?" Yamcha raised his voice to be clear.

This time she didn't even shush him. "Dad says he should be okay . . ." her voice trailed. She returned to her morose staring at Vegeta.

"Listen Bulma, can we talk to outside?"

"Outside? I don't know Yamcha. I-"

"It's important."

Well . . . just for a moment." Bulma agreed.

Bulma and Yamcha left the room.

xxx

Vegeta breathed deeply. He almost thought he'd given himself away. It was a close enough call when the woman had touched him to check for a fever. He certainly hadn't been expecting her touch, he'd almost opened his eyes in surprise. Vegeta absent-mindedly wiped his own hand over his forehead where her touch had been. He was sure when he started coughing that he would be given away but finally now they were gone. At last he might be able to try to get himself up.

xxx

Yamcha and Bulma moved outside into the grounds of Capsule Corp.

"Okay Yamcha, what's up? Make it quick though – I don't think Vegeta should be left on his own. I wonder if I should have propped him up more?" She was turning back looking towards the room where Vegeta was recuperating.

"Bulma!" Yamcha interjected. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Wha? What I am doing? What do you mean Yamcha?" Her voice was bewildered.

"Listen to yourself Bulma, this is Vegeta we're talking about it. You're being way too concerned about him. The way you're acting."

"Is that what you want to talk to me about? He hasn't got anybody Yamcha."

"You've got a good heart Bulma," Yamcha smiled. "You had me worried there though I thought you might, well you know,"

"What?" Bulma looked confused.

"You know, have feelings for him."

"For Vegeta?" Bulma said.

"Sure, I mean you virtually pushed me out of the way to get to him yesterday and you were always looking up at the sky before he came back and really things seemed different between us and-"

"Feelings for Vegeta." She repeated slowly. She thought of how things had changed since Vegeta had come back from space. Bulma's hands went to her cheeks. "Oh No! No, no, no." She began wringing her hands.

"You're not serious Bulma? I'm right? I didn't want to believe it was true." Yamcha began to sit down on the ground.

Bulma sat down beside him feeling a little shocked herself. "This is awful. Awful."

"You can say that again," Yamcha griped.

"Oh Yamcha, I'm so sorry." She turned her attention back to Yamcha.

"Don't sweat it. I guess I kinda expected it for a while now." He tried not to sound too gloomy.

"You're a great guy Yamcha. The best."

Yamcha just shrugged.

"Oh come on, you know you are. Sure, I know you've got girls throwing themselves at you. If we hadn't known of all been busy with this whole android saga . . . Well, who knows?" Bulma tried to cheer him up.

Yamcha was silent. Bulma was right; they had stopped living since that kid from the future had warned them about the androids. They had just been so busy preparing. Who knows what might have happened? As for other girls, well there was that girl at the gym with the brown hair and the big . . .

"Earth to Yamcha," Bulma was already standing up hands on her hips. "You're not already thinking about your next date are you?"

Yamcha stood up and put his hand behind his head, "Of course not." He laughed nervously. "Well I better get going." He walked towards his speeder before turning towards her. "Just be careful Bulma."

"Oh Yamcha, there's nothing to be careful of Vegeta doesn't have feelings for me." Bulma said.

"I wouldn't be too sure, I've seen the way he is with you Bulma, even just yesterday. Think about it. Well gotta go, see you round." He drove off.

Bulma watched him go. It was sad but yet Bulma knew it had been inevitable. They had been just friends for a long time now only they hadn't realised it. They had grown up and apart, changed as people. Bulma couldn't help but wonder about the androids and how they factored into everything. It was likely Yamcha and her would have broken up earlier and probably in a less friendly way if the news of their destruction hadn't changed everything. That got her thinking about the timeline, she wondered how much of it had already been affected.

xxx

Narrators Voice: Bulma has discovered she has feelings for Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, does she really know what she's doing? Will Vegeta be able to make a full recovery and attain his goal? And what about the timeline – how much has Trunks prediction changed the course of our heroes?

Authors Note I'm not actually changing the timeline just reflecting on the changes possibly made by Trunks timetravel as reflected in the Anime.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: apologies for the delay in updating. Chapter Twelve 

Vegeta lay in bed lifting his head just a little and listened making sure he was alone. He lay his head back down again, amazed at the amount of effort it had taken for such a simple movement. He gathered his strength in determination to sit up. His headed lifted. That's it, I can do this, he thought. He pressed his hands against the mattress but his arms had no strength at all. Blast! He breathed hard as his head fell back against the pillow. Perhaps another strategy might work, if he rolled himself out of the bed then he would be able to get his feet on the floor. He just had to wait a few more moments for enough energy.

xxx

Yamcha had gone home and Bulma walked down the hall returning to the room where Vegeta was. She stood at the door hesitating. Now that she had come to the full realisation that she had fallen for Vegeta she wasn't sure she would be able to interact with him without giving herself away. She felt hopeless. She was in a difficult situation, she'd given up the only boyfriend she had ever had for what? A man who didn't care about anyone, – not even himself. But Yamcha had said something about that.

"I've seen the way he is with you Bulma, even just yesterday." Yamcha's voice came to her memory.

What did he mean yesterday? When Vegeta had his accident? She thought back.

_But I feel fine, I can take a little pain. I'm a Saiyan._ Vegeta's voice echoed in her mind as she relived those horrible moments. There was something about the words Vegeta used, something in his tone, the way he let her hold him. Was Yamcha right?

Bulma wasn't sure. She couldn't even imagine how Vegeta might react to the knowledge of her feelings let alone acknowledging any of his own. How was she ever going to look him in the eye again? Her hand retracted from the door handle and faltered there. Suddenly she heard a thud from inside and then moaning. There was no time to be indecisive, she opened the door and immediately saw Vegeta face down on the floor. Bulma rushed over to him, much like she had when the accident first occurred and knelt beside him.

"Vegeta! Why aren't you in bed?" She rolled him over.

"The bed was too soft." He tried to laugh but instead grimaced in pain.

"I see your sense of humour isn't damaged; too bad about the rest of you. Just look at you!" she scolded. "Only a Saiyan would try to get out of bed the second he woke up after an accident like that."

Actually, Vegeta thought, he had spent the better part of ten minutes trying to summon enough energy to get up before he finally just rolled over and out.

Bulma managed to help the Saiyan up and onto the bed. "Do you know not one component so far of the gravitron has been intact or identifiable?" She continued talking as she helped him. "Dad said it was a miracle that you survived. Honestly, you've got to take better care -" Bulma could feel tears and turned away from Vegeta towards the desk. She fussed with the water pitcher there. She hardened her feelings with anger, a tool she had learnt long ago. She turned back to him fiercely. "I've got better things to do than play nursemaid to you, so the sooner you lie down and rest the sooner you'll heal! So . . . Stay in bed and recover!" She stormed towards the door, opened it and paused. Her voice softened but she didn't look back, "for all our sakes." She closed the door quietly behind her and wiped a single tear hastily away.

"Strange earth woman!" muttered Vegeta.

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Just a reminder about the dialogue marked in _italics_ it is from Funimations dub and is not written nor owned by me. I have taken some artistic license to interpret the scene and include it in my fanfiction. My fanfiction may not accurately represent the scene and is my interpretation only. Chapter Thirteen 

Bulma slammed her fists against the computer keyboard. "Ugh! These numbers just don't make sense! I've had it with these useless out of date android components!" Various robotic parts lay around the workshop. It is pointless, she thought, I'm never going to understand them. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. No. She insisted to herself, I am a genius, I am going to figure this out. I have to do something to help. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched. She got up and walked over to the coffee machine. I wonder how Vegeta is recovering? She thought. It was then that she noticed the hum of the gravity machine. He was at it again!

xxx

Inside the darkened gravity chamber Vegeta spun his body clockwise in mid air. His head was bandaged along with his left shoulder, wrist, the upper part of his right arm and his leg just below his right knee. He also had various grazes including quite a few on his face. Every muscle pulsated with the 400 times earth's normal gravity. Vegeta knew his entire concentration was required and was determined to make up for the lost week of training that he had spent in bed. He was just beginning his seventh rotation when he heard the metallic hum of the gravitron's communication monitor. The huge monitor blinked into appearance and Bulma's face appeared large and furious before him. _"Stop it Vegeta! You are in no condition to be doing this right now! I know you don't want to believe it but you are made of flesh and blood."_

"_Stop pestering me woman."_ Vegeta responded, halting his training and giving her a scowl. _"Leave me alone."_ His training was unfocused and he felt himself falling, he let out a cry as he crashed to the ground and then a groan escaped him as he hit the floor.

Bulma was unrelenting in her tirade, seeming to barely notice his collapse. _"You know I'm right. So why don't you just keep quiet and do as I say?"_ She paused briefly.

Vegeta growled.

"_Nothing to say? Well that's good. Now go back to bed and get some rest."_ She continued smugly.

Vegeta belligerently raised his head. _"Not yet, I do have something to say."_

"_Huh? Ugh. What is something wrong?"_ Bulma raised her hand to her cheek looking concerned but just as quickly returned to her superior pose. _"Or maybe you're finally going to apologise to me, if that's the case then lets hear it!"_

"_Leave me alone!" _Vegeta roared.

Bulma seemed to physically shrink from the monitor and looked both shocked and hurt.

Vegeta continued staring irritably at the large monitor in the gravitron until it went blank. He pushed himself up into a seated position on the floor and wiped his brow with the bandages on his injured wrist. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be distracted and lose balance. Worse than that, he'd lost balance in front of her. Giving credence to her argument that he wasn't recovered enough. It was bad enough not being able to train at peak efficiency but to have her popping up in the middle of training and saying so was very . . . disconcerting. He stubbornly got to his feet and started his training again, "I will get stronger, I'm a Saiyan," he told him self. His destiny awaited him and he would claim it. His Father had told him so long ago. He was a Prince, from a strong family, a long line of Saiyan warriors; one of the last and he would reach his goal, no matter the cost to his body. No matter the cost.

xxx

Bulma stared at the blank screen feeling hurt then gradually becoming angry. Afterall I've done for that man! Why do I bother? He'll end up undoing what little healing he's done, she thought bitterly. Well there was not much she could do; the more she tried the more he would dig his heels in. He was sooo stubborn. Let him find out she was right the hard way! She decided huffing. But what if he overdid it and couldn't turn the gravity off? What if he knocked his head and became unconscious? Come to think of it she hadn't even seen him get up off the floor.

Bulma hurriedly made her way to the lounge. She peered out the window and noticed the flashing lights coming from inside the gravitron. There was at least some sign of life she reassured herself. But for how long?

xxx

Vegeta trained with fierce determination until the pain in his muscles caused him to near passing out. With reluctance he turned the gravity back to normal. He was completely disappointed in him self. "Only three hours of training, what a lousy excuse for a Saiyan." he grumbled at himself. He closed the door of gravitron and walked to the house. Each step was laboured and Vegeta could hardly believe that he was no longer under the effects of above normal gravity. He finally stepped in the door, the muscles in his legs felt as if they were going to explode and he hoped he could make it to the little downstairs room that he still occupied. Then he saw the purple lounge chairs. Perhaps he could recover here before moving on. A little rest here and he would be fine.

"Ew! I don't think so buster," Bulma exclaimed.

He stiffened; he hadn't seen her on the way in and had been sincerely hoping to avoid her.

"You are all sweaty," she declared, "and there's no way you're sitting on one of my lounge chairs like that!"

"Who wants to sit in your stupid lounge chairs anyway? "He humphed. He stood there willing his feet to move on but his muscles had already given out. A groan escaped his lips.

"Now what was that I said earlier? Something about you not being in condition to train. Now look at you, you can't even get back to bed." She sighed dramatically. "Wait here." Bulma was exasperated. It was no good helping him she knew he wouldn't accept it. She ran upstairs to the linen closet and got a towel and returned with it draping it over the chair. "Just sit down." She shook her head.

He didn't argue and sunk into the chair, staring ahead sullenly. He heard Bulma go through to the kitchen and return again.

"You do realize you need a body to fight the androids don't you? Here." She handed him a glass of water.

His gaze never shifted as he took the glass and continued to stare morosely at nothing.

It suddenly occurred to Bulma that he looked more grim than usual. It must be frustrating for him not being fully recovered. Bulma knew this whole android thing frustrated her. It was an undercurrent always underscoring life's obstacles with an inevitable doom. For Vegeta, his struggle to become Super Saiyan was difficult enough without the threat of his own impending death. How depressing, Bulma thought. Her own attempts to understand android components seemed dwarfed by comparison, that gave her idea. Perhaps if she could take his mind off his training for a few moments he might gain some perspective. "Vegeta, now that I've helped you maybe you can help me with something?"

"What?" Vegeta moved his eyes to her in surprise but she had already departed. Sometimes, he'd swear that woman had Saiyan speed; she was always disappearing and reappearing at the oddest times. He sipped his glass of water with a shrug.

She returned momentarily with a stack of papers, from wherever it was she had gone. "I need a fresh perspective," she said. I've been looking over these plans about android components and I just can't seem to get the sequence right of these algorithms."

"Androids?" Vegeta said with a measure of agitation having returned his gaze to his glass. "There's no need to concern yourself with those abominations, I will eradicate every trace of them and their components."

"Hmmm," she seemed to be contemplating this. "You're totally right, Vegeta." Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked in satisfaction.

"What was I thinking? You'd never be able to understand those android components." Bulma turned slightly as if to leave.

Vegeta's smirk vanished into a look of determination. "Give me those plans." He snatched them roughly out of her hands.

Bulma smiled sweetly and sat on the arm of the chair explaining some of the detail as he looked at the plans.

Vegeta flipped through the pages. "This number here," he pointed, "and this number go together." Vegeta said flatly.

"Wow, you're right. Thanks Vegeta! I don't know how I missed it." Bulma gushed.

"Your foolishness astounds me!" Vegeta said irritably.

"What! How dare you! I only -" Bulma choked back the words just in time. She'd only pretended to overlook those numbers to take his mind off his training woes but she couldn't tell him that.

"You only what?" he paused and got to his feet. "You only pretended to confuse the numbers. I'm not a fool, Bulma, and neither are you. Save the bubble headed female act for your friends. I don't buy it and it doesn't suit you." Vegeta walked off to his recovery room without looking back.

Bulma stared after him completely astounded. How was it that he managed to insult and compliment her in one sentence and still come off as the injured party and all because she'd tried to cheer him up? It seemed he'd known immediately she was deceiving him and what exactly did he mean by bubble headed female act? Since when did he have a right to dictate to her how she used her feminine wiles? Ugh! She stomped upstairs.

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

The bright morning sun beamed in through the kitchen window as Bulma washed the glass she had been drinking from. She glanced out the kitchen window and noticed that Vegeta was lying on the ground outside the gravitron. She shook her head. Who could know if he had fallen down the stairs or collapsed from fatigue or simply decided to lie on the grass? She hoped it was the latter but seriously doubted it. He'd been pushing himself non-stop, even more than before the accident. He often over did it, which would have been okay if he was healed to begin with. It had been a month now since the terrible day and he had almost healed – at least on the outside. She'd become increasingly concerned that Vegeta was becoming equally unstable on the inside. It just wasn't good to hold all that tension inside, inevitably something had to give and as the gravity machine already had, and she hated to think what might be next. Bulma put the dry glass on the shelf casually and continued to stare out at him thoughtfully. He remained flat on the grass, motionless. She frowned, he was making no effort to get up, maybe he really was injured, she thought. She continued watching another moment, before deciding she couldn't take wondering any more.

xxx

Vegeta stared up at the sky brooding. He'd stumbled off the ramp on his last step and found he couldn't be bothered getting up. It wasn't that he didn't have the strength; it was the will he lacked. He knew he was being unreasonable with his body. He wasn't yet healed, his left shoulder was still supported by a heavy bandage. No transformation could take place like that. But he would heal and then? He felt so full of frustration, his training was not where it should be yet and he was disturbed that his recovery was taking this long. Would he ever reach his goal? His destiny, a destiny robbed of him by Kakkarot. Kakkarot, he couldn't wait to blast him into the other world. Deep in thought he didn't hear Bulma's soft footsteps come up beside him.

"Beautiful day for cloud watching." she said.

He made no reply and maintained indifference to her presence.

Bulma lay down beside him on her back and persisted. "Look, there's one that looks like a dinosaur."

"Really." Vegeta tried to snub her game but silently found himself agreeing, it did look like a dinosaur.

"Look there," she pointed. "That one looks like a cat. And that other little one looks like -" She stopped herself.

"Kakkarot." Vegeta said.

"Well yes," she admitted. "Isn't that odd? But look, that dinosaur cloud is changing shape." She tried to refocus Vegeta's attention. "It looks like it's opening it's mouth."

They watched in silence as the clouds slowly, slowly moved.

"That cat cloud looks like it's going to be eaten by the dinosaur." Bulma laughed.

"Hurry up clouds!" Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma wasn't sure why Vegeta wanted them to hurry. Then she saw the Goku cloud. It was going towards the dinosaur cloud too. She laughed again. The dinosaur cloud caught up to the cat and seemed to swallow it. It edged closer to the Goku cloud. Bulma held her breath. Finally the dinosaur cloud caught up and the Goku cloud disappeared into its mass.

Vegeta uttered a short, jubilant sound.

Then the dinosaur cloud changed shape again and unbelievably it began to reform into a shape, which resembled Goku once more only much larger.

"Stupid cloud watching," Vegeta grumbled sitting up suddenly.

Bulma sat up too, "Why don't you blast it?"

"What?" Vegeta turned to look at her surprise evident on his face.

"You heard me, blast it! You know you want to." Bulma leaned her hand upon his arm.

Vegeta stretched his other arm out and blasted the cloud. The Goku cloud dissipated into fluffy dots, none of which continued to resemble him.

Vegeta laughed and found that Bulma was too, her arm still resting lightly upon his. He suddenly felt uneasy and it didn't seem so funny. He stood up.

"Hey where are you off too?" Bulma protested getting to her feet.

"Away from this ridiculous stupidity!" He stomped back up the gravitron ramp.

Bulma was taken aback at his unexpected change of mood and it irritated her just as quickly. "Stupidity! I wasn't the one lying in the grass too weak to get up!" She regretted the words instantly. She hoped she hadn't crossed the line. She turned her head away from him slightly and jutted out her chin in a bluff of carelessness.

She heard him growl momentarily. "Speaking of weak, why aren't you bothering that fool boyfriend instead of me?"

Bulma didn't move her stance. "We broke up weeks ago." She tried to sound like it was old news. She fervently hoped Vegeta wouldn't ask why. She could feel a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Indeed," he said impassively.

"Get over yourself! Don't act like you knew already." Bulma shouted angered by his lack of reaction.

"Aside from the fact that it was a foregone conclusion, woman. You imagine knowledge for what is a complete and utter lack of interest." Vegeta folded his arms and leaned up against the capsule door looking conceited.

Bulma was going to respond, she had every intention of yelling some more insults at this point but abruptly she found herself bursting into tears. She ran inside to Capsule Corp. covering her face.

Vegeta was floored; he physically jolted, standing upright. In all the time that he had known Bulma he'd rarely seen her cry. She whined and yelled and sulked frequently but hardly ever cried. He took a step down the ramp unconsciously before catching his own look of concern in the shine of the railing. Deep in the pit of his stomach he began to feel uneasy again. He returned to the gravitron and the door slid closed.

xxx

Narrator's Voice: With Vegeta on the mend all should be returning to normal but it seems strange emotions afflict our heroes. The fight with the androids constantly looms over their heads and yet the real battle seems to rage within. How long can these two go on?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

Bulma blinked over and over trying to remove all traces of the tears. She splashed water on her face and looked once more in the mirror and saw that she had failed. The puffiness and redness remained. She was totally mortified that she had burst into tears in front of Vegeta. What on earth had come over her? If she was hoping of ever kindling any spark of interest from him, bursting into tears was certainly not the way. But that brought thoughts of the more important question, was he capable of interest? She really had avoided putting much thought toward her feelings since he'd blown the gravitron up. She'd preferred to busy herself with his recovery and her work. Had she been deluding herself all these months and years that he had a small measure of friendship for her? Her heart told her that there was some feeling from him or she would be completely ignored. Yet what she really wanted was far more than that. Love, and that really scared her. All those years with Yamcha, the odd crush on some other boy but she had never felt the same sorts of fears. She had a horrible feeling that this was it. This was her chance, her one true and only chance at love. How cruel life was. How cruel her own heart was, to doom her to the misery of eternal, unrequited love?

xxx

The gravitron hummed and Vegeta pushed his weight from the floor furiously with one-handed pushups. "Stupid cloud watching," he muttered, "waste of time." He got to his feet and began feverishly punching the air over and over. Why didn't that woman leave him alone? He thought. She was constantly turning up, lately. He supposed it was because she didn't have that fool to fuss over. Good, she was better off without that idiot. Vegeta noticed his punching had slowed with his train of thought. He began a series of back flips attempting to refocus. One, two, precision balance is a tool necessary for every warrior, he told himself. Of course if the woman had turned her fussing to himself than that would mean her affection . . . Vegeta mid flip opened his eyes wide in a sudden realisation. His brief lapse in concentration caused him to misjudge his landing and he fell against the tiled floor with a sickening thud against his left shoulder. He hollered in agony.

xxx

Bulma was sitting in her lab when she heard Vegeta's howl of pain. It echoed through the roundness of Capsule Corps walls and reverberated in continuous anguish. Forgetting her own self pity and reflections she ran to the intercom switch for the gravitron and flicked it to the on position. A cold female metalic voice sounded, "The gravitron's view screen has been disabled, manual override is in operation."

"Vegeta," Bulma groaned. He'd disabled the monitors viewing device from inside the gravitron. She'd failed to credit him with the knowledge to do that, she'd further underestimated the Saiyan's desire for privacy when training. She had no way now of assessing his physical state but to go and check on him. She made a mental note to remedy the manual override at a later point as she left the lab and hurried towards the gravitron.

xxx

Vegeta entered the doorway of the house. His left arm was bent at the elbow and held across his chest by his right arm for support. He'd been unfortunate that when he fell he had dislocated it again, but lucky enough to react in such a way that his painful reaction had popped it back into place. At least he thought so, he was not eager to test that theory. He continued inside. Bulma came racing from the hall.

"What have you done to yourself?" Her concern was evident.

"Nothing. I'm fine." His response was terse and he stood as if ready for battle.

"Nothing? You're shouting almost took the foundations down!" She surveyed him up and down. "You've hurt your shoulder." Her eyebrows curled downwards as her face displayed obvious sympathy.

"I said I'm fine!" Vegeta shouted and moved away from her.

"Okay, okay!" Bulma said. "Well do you want some water or something?"

"Don't do me any favours woman, I neither want nor need anything from you." Vegeta gave her an icy glare.

Bulma's hands went on her hips. "Who would want to do you favours? You dork! I have better things to do with my time, important things and I would be getting a lot more done if I didn't have to keep checking on you!"

"Who asked you to? I don't need your help. I don't need anyone!"

"I guess you don't." Bulma said defeated. Bulma returned to the lab.

Vegeta waited until she left and then blasted the smiley face cushion sitting on the nearby lounge chair. He'd always hated that cushion. He watched as a few feathers from it puffed into the air before descending onto the floor. He'd completely forgotten about his left shoulder and stood with his hands clenched. He turned and left for his own room.

x x x

Authors Note: Thankyou to everyone for their kind reviews so far, I will be updating again next weekend and we'll finally be getting to a proper love scene, I believe ... have a great week.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Vegeta woke and peered out of the upstairs window. Was today the day? He wondered. He had been back in his old upstairs bedroom for over a month now. He was fully recovered and had already putting in some full day and occasional late night training sessions. He dressed and went downstairs intent on breakfast when he heard singing coming from the kitchen. It was Bulma. He hadn't seen much of her over the last few weeks. What was she doing up this early? His hand wavered at the kitchen door. Ridiculous! Why should he avoid the kitchen just because she was in there? Yet his hand stubbornly remained inches away from pushing the door. He felt increasing perturbed, he didn't like that his hand refused to push the door and he didn't like the notion that the woman was somehow affecting him. It was that damn concept that the woman might have some sort of feelings for him. That was ridiculous in its self he assured himself. He swung the door open forcefully.

"Good morning Vegeta." Bulma smiled as he entered "Coffee?" she asked as she filled the percolator. She stood at the sink wearing a silk dressing gown the same colour as her hair that had long flowing sleeves and was wrapped tightly about her.

"Sure." Vegeta responded.

"It seems quite cold today." Bulma said placing the coffee cups on the machine.

"I agreed to coffee, not the weather report." He said feeling suddenly grumpy.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and groaned flippantly. The coffee machine continued percolating.

Vegeta watched as Bulma pressed the button of the espresso machine. Her delicate hand picked up the jug of milk and filled the two cups. "One coffee," she said cheerfully and placed one of the cups on the bench in front of Vegeta. The smooth silk of Bulma's sleeve brushed against the back of Vegeta's hand as he took the cup. He shivered involuntarily.

"See, it is cold." Bulma said as she took her own cup in both hands and exited to the lounge.

xxx

The late afternoon light weakly poured in through the gravitron's windows. The day's weather had turned nasty and Vegeta noticed that he could hear rain pouring outside as he trained. Presently he was trying to meditate but the sound on the gravitron's roof was distracting. He preferred to blame the rain, which had already interfered with the gravitron's controls today. The truth was he was finding it progressively more difficult to visualise his goal of becoming Super Saiyan. It was nearly an entire year that had passed by. If all of that was not frustrating enough he continuously found himself preoccupied by thoughts of coffee. It was odd, he reflected, that he should be continuously thinking of coffee, very odd, as he rarely drank it after morning. Meditate, he ordered himself again. The rain outside poured harder and he felt the gravitron shake as the gravity decreased.

"Normal gravity restored," the female metallic voice of the gravitron stated.

"Gravity off!" Vegeta growled using the newly installed voice command. The rain was interfering with the controls again. He was about ready to blast this hunk of junk – from the outside of course. He pressed the button that slid the inside door open and went down the ramp. It was raining hard and he was drenched by the time he got inside.

xxx

Bulma was sitting on a lounge chair with her legs up and crossed when Vegeta stormed by, drenching wet. He didn't seem to notice her or if he did he made no attempt to acknowledge her. She watched him as he went upstairs. She didn't think it was her imagination that Vegeta seemed to be getting grumpier and grumpier of late.

She'd tried to stay mad at him, even convinced herself that she should have nothing to do with him especially since he had made it quite clear he didn't need or want anyone. But she couldn't seem to stick to her resolve; as soon as she saw him her heart betrayed her head and she found her anger melting away. And it wasn't just her heart, her head betrayed her too, at times it slipped into little daydreams. Unfortunately the daydreams never matched with the starkness of reality. She was doomed, she sighed for a lifetime of unrequited love. All at once she snapped her head up. No! She thought, she was Bulma Briefs she didn't give up! She always got what she wanted, even if she wasn't exactly sure how, she was a genius after all and beautiful, to boot. She stretched her legs out deciding it was time for a coffee.

xxx

The hot steaming shower had begun to mellow Vegeta's mood a little but he was still far from congenial. He carefully and neatly rearranged the shelf in the shower; he always made sure the shampoo bottle's label was facing outwards now. He smiled, a tiny bit, as he thought of strawberries before scowling again and turning the water off with a sharp turn of the taps. He noticed he seemed to have a fixation with food today. He stepped out and vigorously dried himself then wrapped a towel around his waist.

He'd get dressed go downstairs and make himself a coffee and put an end to these ridiculous food cravings.

xxx

Vegeta, walked down the final step into the lounge room just as Bulma entered from the adjoining kitchen.

"Hi Vegeta!" she called brightly, "I made you a coffee."

Vegeta was visibly taken aback, "a coffee?"

"Sure, I saw you come in earlier." Bulma responded.

Vegeta looked at the steaming coffee extended to him in Bulma's beautiful hand. How had she known? "I don't want any of your ridiculous earth stimulants."

"Really? Well suit yourself it's not like I went to any trouble." Her voice was careless. "If you don't want it tip it down the sink. I'm not going to stand here all day offering it you!" She forced the coffee cup at him and went upstairs.

Vegeta looked down at the cup in his hand. There was no use in wasting it but yet he suddenly found that he had no desire to drink it. He did have had an odd compulsion to continue holding the cup however. Something weird was happening to him, he decided. Perhaps he had not had enough rest.

xxx

Bulma could not sleep. She had lain awake for hours thinking. She sat up in the dark, turned and punched her pillow. "Stupid love! Why couldn't I have fallen in love with an earthling? Why me?" She whined to herself. She had been thinking and thinking about the whole ridiculous situation. The androids were coming to kill them all and her last chance at love; her only chance was with the one man who would never love her! She'd been watching Vegeta these last few days especially for any sign from him but there was nothing just a cold impenetrable gaze of indifference broken only by the occasional bout of obvious dismissal. How did you attract a cold boulder? She needed a glass of water. She slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe off the bed. She padded down the carpeted hall quietly. She took a step past Vegeta's door.

"No!"

Bulma heard Vegeta's voice from his bedroom and halted.

"No."

She placed her fist on the door to knock but the door was already ajar. "Vegeta?" she whispered as she pushed open the door. He was still in bed.

Vegeta groaned and mumbled something inaudible.

Bulma, wasn't sure if he was awake. Maybe he was having another nightmare. She wondered what she should do. She crept over to the bed and leant over him, suddenly Vegeta grabbed her arm and sat bolt upright with his other arm pointed at her ready to blast.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelped.

"What are you doing woman? Are you crazy? You are lucky I didn't blast you into a million particles."

"I heard you calling out." Bulma protested softly.

Vegeta furrowed his brows in thought. He relaxed a little back into the pillows propped behind him and let go of her arm. "I was having a dream," he remembered.

Bulma settled herself on the bed beside him gently.

"I was running . . ." Vegta paused trying to remember the dream, bits of it began to emerge in his mind. He was running from something or after someone? A voice? A person? Suddenly he wanted Bulma gone.

"Anyway it's none of your concern!" he snapped getting up on the opposite side of the bed. "Leave before I lose my temper."

He walked towards her and she stood up hurriedly.

"And stop being everywhere." He said angrily.

"What? Everywhere?" Bulma was alarmed.

"Yes outside the gravity chamber, inside the gravity chamber, making me coffee, in my bedroom standing over me while I sleep! Everywhere I look there you are and now my, my-" He was about to say dreams. Was he crazy? He was beginning to feel that way. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I-" Bulma didn't know what to say. She trembled. How could she explain that she was inlove with him.

"Leave." His voice was deadly serious.

Bulma turned quickly trying to flee out his door but somehow her dressing gown cord had caught the underside of the mattress springs. She tugged at it but it wouldn't come free. She gave it one final tug, certain it was stuck and out it came unexpectedly. She lost her balance and fell. She was sure she was about to hit the bedside table but Vegeta caught her, his hands clutching her arms as she looked up at him, his bare chest so close to her own. She drew her breath in sharply. She had so longed to feel his touch, imagined it so many times and yet it hadn't even come close to preparing her for the shock of it. The tingle through her body was extremely disorientating.

Vegeta placed her back on her feet.

xxx

Vegeta felt the warmth of her arms as he resettled her on her feet. He had meant to insist to her that she leave but a strange buzz spread from his fingertips through his body. He noticed Bulma's breasts moving with the quick intakes of her breath as she tried to compose herself. He tried to let go of her arms, he intended to, but her large azure eyes stared at him and her breath quickened instead of slowing. She didn't move, she just stood there staring, waiting, breathing. Astonishingly, Vegeta found that he was breathing hard too. Breaths just like hers, in and out again mesmerizing. Bulma's sounded in and out of her perfect mouth. All other sounds of the night were muted except the breath of her lips. Her lips, the colour of strawberries, like the smell of her hair. The fragrance of strawberries suspended in the air between them. The only thing, that was between them. Her lips compelled him and he was helpless against them. He kissed her.

xxx

Authors Note: Sorry to leave you there (been busy busy) but there will be more . . . soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: thanks for your very kind reviews and my sincere apologies for the time lapse between updates - I have felt guilty hope that's consolation.

Chapter Seventeen

Bulma's eyes fluttered open suddenly. Her mind did not give her the luxury of a second or two of sleepy amnesia instead it hurtled her into the present. She instantly remembered everything that had transpired the evening before and was well aware that not only was she not in her own bed, but she was not alone. She lay very still; she could hear Vegeta breathing as he lay behind her and she could feel the warmth of his arm underneath her neck. She wondered if he was asleep and tried to keep her own breaths even while she collected her thoughts.

She was completely shocked at herself. She could hardly believe she was here, in his bed. How had this happened? All those years with Yamcha she had resisted and yet now she had given herself to a man who had no relationship with her. What had she been thinking? Yet, she didn't regret it. That astonished her. No, she had wanted this, wanted it badly but still it was shocking, unexpected. Vegeta's passion seemed to have come from nowhere. She'd seen a new side to him, a side devoid of his usual emotional self-discipline, full of hunger and desire and total abandon. A side that he kept hidden even from himself, she suspected. It unnerved her thinking about it, in so many ways, but right now primarily because she sensed it was something Vegeta wouldn't have wanted to reveal to her, at least not yet, perhaps not ever. She wanted to turn over and look at him, press her lips against his again but she had no way to know if he was asleep or awake. Perhaps he too was lying behind her silently awake. What was he thinking about? She couldn't see his face? Could he see hers?

She felt worried about moving and disturbing this moment. She wanted to enjoy this, being here in his arms; she had shared something significant with him. She wanted to take pleasure in the safety of this instant. But that was exactly what was wrong she didn't feel safe, she wasn't sure about Vegeta's feelings for her at all. She calmed her breathing realising that it was getting uneven. She stared at the curtains, daylight streamed in through the windows. She felt sure Vegeta would normally be up by now but she had no idea of the time. She wondered how long she could stay like this. What if it were hours? Eventually she would have to get up, or Vegeta would and then what?

xxx

Vegeta lay there still and silent completely appalled by the situation. It had not been a dream at all, as he had hoped for a few seconds of disturbed waking. She was here and in his bed, lying against the flesh of his arm, her aqua hair filling the room with a distinctive feminine perfume. He closed his eyes hoping against hope that she would disappear but she didn't. This had happened. He was utterly horrified, mortified! How could he have done this? How could he have let himself become so, so . . . his own mind searched for the words, reckless. Unforgivable! And what of the other consequences? He knew his Saiyan heritage well, prided himself on it and now had it turned itself against him. The woman of course knew nothing about it, that aside he was pretty sure which choice the woman would make, although he could not be sure, she still surprised him. It was the first time he'd actually put her in the equation and it made his feel unsettled, he was not used to considering any one else.

She seemed to be still sleeping, he wanted to get up to train and he would have loved to slip away without talking to the woman, until at least he had time to think but there was no way of removing his arm without disturbing her.

xxx

Bulma continued to lie quietly feeling more and more anxious by the minute. Just how long was she supposed to lie here pretending? She had almost convinced herself to turn over and risk disturbing the Saiyan Prince, if he even was still asleep, when suddenly a vacuum cleaner sounded in the hall outside. Bulma sat bolt upright all at once realising that the door of Vegeta's room was still ajar. How could they have been so careless last night? But then there had not been much thought involved, she reminded herself ruefully. She hurtled herself across the room, her hand outstretched ready to slam against the door. Her hand pressed against the surface but instead of the lifeless feel of wood she felt the warmth of flesh. She looked up into the startled eyes of Vegeta. His hand pulled away almost the second she touched it and his eyes lingered only a second more. His fierce reaction immediately disappeared as he turned his back to her and walked over to the bed. He was wearing only his boxer shorts but already he had begun pulling on his boots.

Bulma watched silently and began to feel a terrible awkwardness between them. "I suppose you need to train." She forced a cheerful note into her voice.

"Of course." He said without looking up.

"Hows it going anyway? You're training I mean." She chattered nervously.

"Fine." His answer was stilted as he continued lacing his boots.

Bulma mentally slapped herself for such a stupid question and was surprised it hadn't elicited a more violent response from Vegeta. She reflected that she would have preferred his more typical response; it would have reassured her somehow that everything was okay. "Well that's good, about your training." She just couldn't stop herself from babbling unecessarily.

Vegeta stood up his face expressionless and made his way over to the balcony door.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called. She wanted to beg him to come back, to tell her that he didn't regret what had happened, to give her some reassurance, something, anything.

He paused at the door but remained facing it.

"Good training." Bulma said instead, her pride refused to let any other words be uttered.

He glanced over his shoulder back towards her and studied her for a second.

Bulma wasn't sure but for a moment she thought he was about to say something and then he was gone.

xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bulma lingered in Vegeta's bedroom. She admitted to herself that last night had been a huge mistake. She'd been certain of that the second she'd seen Vegeta's startled eyes staring back at her from the door. Shock was not an emotion Vegeta often revealed, even briefly. This had happened too quickly for him. Bulma sighed, she did not want to leave his bedroom she felt terrified that she might be leaving the room for good. Her mothers vacuuming had died away and still she did not leave. She sat in the bed and sniffed his pillow that smelt of his hair. There was the chance that he just needed time to adjust. Bulma tried to console herself but she didn't buy it. She just knew that he wasn't ready. But where did all of that leave her? This had been important to her too. What did he expect her to do, just sit around and wait for him to come to his senses? He should be so lucky. She threw the pillow back down on the bed. Was it too much to ask that he say good morning after what they had shared? I don't think so, she thought furiously. Bulma gathered the remainder of her clothes and flounced out of his room slamming the door.

xxx

Vegeta trained feverishly in the reddened light of the gravitron. He would punish himself for his mistake, his recklessness. He somersaulted, he ran up walls, he punched the air and just when he felt he couldn't take anymore he upped the gravity another 10g. He would not let his determination falter again. To loose such control of his senses was foolish! Inexcusable! All his life he'd prided himself on his self control on restraint, he'd survived on it. Keeping his hatred in check whenever he dealt with Frieza, controlling his instincts anytime he transformed into the giant ape. Always keeping a rational and logical thought process at all times. What had happened last night? He'd thrown all of that out the window it one careless moment allowing . . . madness to take control. How could he? To desert logic and display such abandonment was appalling. Yet there was a part of him that had never felt so free. How unSaiyan, he chastised himself. Saiyan, never before had the term been so repugnant to him. He hadn't forgotten his cultural responsibility in relation to it and he knew after his blunder he deserved exactly what he got. His Saiyan heritage may not be known on earth but he knew it well enough. He knew full well what his failure to exercise restraint should cause him. But there were no Saiyans anymore. No Saiyans to care, no Saiyans to enforce such a thing. The earth, pitiful though it may be, was now his home. His own culture was nothing more than a shadowy ghost with only himself left to remember, although right now he wished he could forget.

Bulma, however, had no knowledge. What kind of stupid choice was it anyway? Death or life? Typical Saiyan choice, he thought resignedly. One that made perfect sense on Planet Vegeta but not on Earth. It seemed a terrible dilemma for a temporary lapse of judgement, one that he would ensure would never happen again. He stopped his furious training. Perhaps that was the answer. He would never make a claim on her and he most certainly would never give her cause to make one either. Yet to ignore the Saiyan rule, even on earth . . . He had an entire lunar month to think about it. In the meantime he would train.

xxx

Vegeta wearily exited the gravitron and returned to his room via the house, although he exited by the balcony, the lock on the doors often fell shut of it's own accord making it impossible to return without damaging them. He crept up the stairs and along to his room, he had waited until it was sufficiently late enough to avoid encounters with anybody. He reached his room and closed the door firmly behind him. He would not make that mistake again. He showered and walked over to the bed to find it remained in the same tousled condition as he had left it that morning. Except now he was alone, he pushed the thought aside angrily; his mind would not fail him even if his body had. He had decided to put it behind him, to forget it and he would! She had no hold on him anymore, she never had; one moment of weakness meant nothing. He pulled the sheets back to their original places as if removing the creases would erase the memory of what had taken place. He slipped determinedly beneath the covers and lay on his back. He closed his eyes and breathed, easing himself into sleep. His nose twitched, he could smell strawberries! He opened his eyes furiously, immediately he located the pillow next to him as the culprit and flung it from the bed. He lay back down and closed his eyes once more. It was her fault anyway, he thought, hadn't he told her to leave? He sat up, he was thinking of her again! He growled and threw the bed clothing from the bed. He could not sleep here. He got up and returned to the gravity room.

There he would sleep, he thought, away from these . . . contaminants!

xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It had been two weeks since that night and Bulma had not laid eyes on Vegeta since. She sat crossed legged in the upstairs lounge, in the late hours of the night a pale light emanating from a notebook computer that sat in her lap.

He was purposefully avoiding her, she knew. He hadn't come out of the gravitron for days afterwards but her father had mentioned speaking to him yesterday. She'd also discovered that even her mother had spoken with him. Bulma on the other hand had not even caught a glimpse. She had moved past feeling angry and now she had embraced enraged.

She'd waited and waited for him, determined to have it out with him but he never appeared. Sometimes at moments she found the rage slipping away replaced by a sort of empty resignation. She preferred the rage. Originally she'd hoped with time he'd come around but it seemed not. After the first few days of moping she'd channelled her fury into acquiring more knowledge about androids and their workings. Nothing new had surfaced about Dr. Gero but finally some more information about androids had come her way. Of course she had no way of knowing what sorts of androids Dr. Gero would make but the more she learnt the better. Thinking of all that destruction and the foretelling of the future did not bring her comfort. She was furious at Vegeta and thinking of his possible death made her feel guilty and sad and she didn't want to feel that way about him. She refused! She typed a few more letters punching the keys on her laptop unnecessarily hard. She stopped stretched and yawned amazed at how fatigued she had been feeling these last few days. She hoped she wasn't coming down with anything. That was the last thing she needed.

xxx

Vegeta brushed the sweat out of his eyes as he slowly descended to the floor of the gravitron his arms hanging defeatedly at his sides. His training over the last two weeks had been deteriorating. Instead of making progress he could feel himself losing ground, his reflexes had slowed and his mind seemed unable to concentrate on the most basic moves. It was his dilemma, distracting him, damn it.

How could he, the Prince of all Saiyans disobey a sacred law? Yet how could he fulfil it? How could he tell her? Of course there was every likely hood she'd laugh in his face and refuse to go through with it. That left him with the option of killing her, in which case her friends would revive her – that had not been an option on Planet Vegeta. He'd wondered whether that choice was now void to him in that instance but in any case it didn't help him.

He'd come to the conclusion the universe hated him. Well that was fine, he hated the universe! How many times had it promised him glory only to snatch it from him at the moment of attainment? "No more!" he cried, "no more will I be the universe's fool!" He breathed in and out deeply trying to control his rage. He fell to his knees suddenly aware of the futility of blaming the universe, it did not change a thing. He laughed hysterically at himself before regaining his composure and wondering at his behaviour. He was starting to wonder if he was loosing his mind.

He was tired; there was no denying that. Sleeping on the hardened floor of the gravitron was not ideal but he could not bring himself to return to his room. He was confounded by his own ridiculousness it was a room, nothing more. Still every time he entered it he felt shaken. Rationality couldn't seem to overcome the flood of memories. He refused to remember. He was a warrior, the Prince of all Saiyans. It was time to get some sleep, in his own bed, to put all of this behind him. His transformation was the only thing that mattered now. Everything else meant nothing.

xxx

Bulma heard footsteps on the stairs. It could only be Vegeta everybody else was in bed fast asleep. Her heart beat faster, he would think that she would be asleep by now; undoubtedly he thought he could creep into his room undetected. She narrowed her eyes, how dare he think he could go about ignoring her in her own home! Just let him try and speak to me! She thought angrily.

xxx

Vegeta stepped stealthily along the carpeted hall before seeing a faint light coming from the upstairs lounge. Probably the old man, he thought. He should have a word with him now about the gravitron. He entered the lounge and suddenly halted. It was not the old man. A faint white light illuminated her face as she sat staring at the keyboard in front of her. She was beautiful and her skin looked so pale and soft. He remembered the light touch of her caress – He backed towards the door.

"So what gives me the pleasure of your company at last, your royal highness?" Bulma looked up from the laptop.

Vegeta stiffened momentarily before shifting his stance and folding his arms. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"FINE! Who asked for explanations?" Bulma ground out. "I don't need explanations! I don't want explanations! Obviously there's nothing to explain!" She slammed her laptop shut and it made a high pitched sound in protest. "Besides," her tone switched to a taunt. "It's quite obvious you didn't know I was here."

He felt irritated that she had noticed. "I knew you were here. I could smell those infernal strawberries?" He argued.

"And what's wrong with strawberries?" She asked.

"Did I say there was something wrong with strawberries?" He demanded.

"Yes!" She was astounded and angry.

"I did not." He said petulantly.

"You did, you said they were infernal!" Bulma accused.

"Well they are." Vegeta shifted his stance again with finality.

There was a short pause.

"You want to avoid me?" Bulma got up, "no problem." She pushed past him pressing her hand against his chest and giving him a shove out of the way. She continued out of sight not looking back.

Vegeta stood breathing hard. His hand was held against his chest as if wounded.

xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bulma walked around the busy city streets; the high-rise buildings that stretched up above her seemed distorted and unreal. She envied the people that laughed as they passed by her. They didn't know what she knew. They believed their whole lives were ahead of them. They had none of the cares she had; no thoughts of androids and death.

Be honest Bulma, she reprimanded herself; your worry is far more than that. Far more personal, more near and more real than the dark cloud of the future.

A suspicion had gradually taken hold of her the last few days and now that thought was there she could not shake the growing conviction that she was right. She felt a small bout of nausea at the thought, which only strengthened her belief. She continued her walk back to her car, clutching a chemist's brown paper bag. She quickened her pace anxious to get home and find out if she was right but praying she was wrong.

xxx

Inside her bedroom, Bulma gaped at what was very clearly a positive pregnancy test. When the possibility had first entered her head she had tried to mentally prepare herself for how she might feel if it turned out to be so but she realised now that it was impossible. This was not a distant notion; or a passing thought, this was all too real. Her mind was reeling with all the possibilities and difficulties she was facing, some that she had already considered and others that had never entered her wildest thoughts, until now.

How was she ever going to tell Vegeta? Just a second, she thought angrily, why should she tell him? She had closed the door on that. He obviously wasn't interested in speaking with her. She pushed the headband back from her face forcefully. She didn't need him, she didn't need anyone! She wouldn't tell him. And yet it wasn't like she could hide it forever, she countered. She probably could, he was so self absorbed! She argued with herself again, her bitterness evident. She had every right to keep it from him as long as possible but to do that she would have to keep it a secret from everyone. If Vegeta should find out from someone else . . . she shivered involuntarily.

She flopped down onto her bed inadvertently bouncing a book onto the floor. She bent down and turned it over absentmindedly. Androids Explained by Dr. G. Rowland. Androids again! She wished she had Saiyan powers she would blast the book to pieces. Instead she threw it. "Urrrrg I hate androids!" she yelled. Constantly their shadow hung over her, over all of them. How many times had the foreknowledge caused her to rethink her actions? How much had the knowledge already changed the timeline? Would it be enough? Enough to save them? And now she was bringing a child into this doomed world. But Goku was alive and Vegeta was stronger. Vegeta was doing everything in his power to reach his goal. Suddenly Bulma realised the fullness of Vegeta's determination. How could she not have realised before the enormous weight upon him? And how could she keep the knowledge of his child from him knowing what little time they might have together?

Damn those androids! She thought, forcing her hand. She would not have told Vegeta so early if she didn't know about them.

XXX

Bulma walked into Vegeta's room. It was the best place to find and discuss it with him. She'd come to the conclusion that if she wasn't going to hide it from him then it was best to get it over with. He'd probably go back to ignoring her anyway.

She noticed the bed was not made. An unusual thing for Vegeta, he was always so neat and ordered. She could see a pillow on the floor as well that looked decidedly like it had been flung and another one was missing. It made her wonder about her smiley face cushion. She just couldn't understand where that had gone. She loved that cushion, she loved punching it when she felt angry somehow it made her feel better. She wished she had it right now. She sat on the bed, got comfortable and gazed out of the window. Vegeta would have to return here eventually for sleep and when he did, she would be waiting. There would be no ignoring her now. The gravitron hummed, it had become kind of soothing she decided as she closed her eyes and waited.

XXX

Bulma stretched out lazily and felt the morning sun pouring through the window. She sat up abruptly, morning? She must have fallen asleep on Vegeta's bed. And what he'd come in to his room seen her and left again? Where did he sleep? She was furious, she needed to talk to him and she was determined to, he wasn't going to be able to avoid her anymore!.

Bulma went downstairs.

"Hi Bulma darling, do you want some breakfast? I made fresh coffee." Mrs Briefs hummed cheerfully.

"No thanks Mom, have you seen Vegeta?" Bulma said.

"Sure. He's about this tall – "

"Funny," Bulma disregarded her joke and continued outside.

The gravitron was quiet. Bulma went up the ramp anyway and knocked.

"Vegeta!" She called.

There was no response. Fine, she thought, I can wait. She sat down on the steps. He might be able to avoid his bedroom

xxx

Vegeta was sore and cranky. He'd spent another night on the floor of the gravitron.

He'd given up on sleeping in his bed the other night deciding firmly that he was getting too soft as a warrior if he couldn't go without a cushy mattress for a week or two. He'd relented and taken a pillow to avoid a stiff neck, he'd been sure not to take the strawberry one. He rubbed his body and stretched before starting the gravitron.

xxx

Bulma jumped as the sound of the gravitron vibrated through her body.

He is in there! She realised furiously. How dare he make me wait for nothing.

She got up and banged on the door. "Vegeta!" she hollered. "Open up this door!"

She continued banging over and over

"Go away woman, I'm training." He shouted back.

"Open up! I'm not going away until you let me in." She beat the door some more and then waited expecting to hear the gravitron power down. It didn't.

"VEGETA!" She yelled ferociously. "I promise you I will bang all day, everyday unless you let me in!" She thumped the door before stopping and looking around for something else to barrage the door with. Finally she heard the gravitron power down and the door slid open.

"Well what is it? You better not be wasting my time!" Vegeta said.

"Why didn't you wake me last night?" She asked him.

"Why should I?" He said baffled.

"Surely you realised I wanted to talk to you." Bulma shook her head.

"What are you babbling about woman?" He frowned. "I am not a mind reader, how should I know you wanted to talk to me?"

Bulma looked at him and suddenly noticed the huge bags under his eyes. "You look awful." She exclaimed. "Where did you sleep last night?" Her eyes widened.

"That's none of your concern!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Well it's your own fault, you should have woke me. I was only in your room because I wanted to talk to you." Bulma said.

"You were in my room! Again." Vegeta's surprise was evident.

"Of course I was." Bulma was confused at his reaction. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well talk." Vegeta grunted.

Bulma felt herself begin to panic. How should she tell him? "It's about that night – "

"I suggest you put it behind you." Vegeta cut her off; he turned away slightly from her. "I will not deny what happened. It should not have happened. It was a temporary lapse in my judgement. It will not happen again."

"It doesn't matter to you?" Bulma asked sadly.

"The only thing that matters to me is my transformation," he said flatly.

"I see." Bulma nodded quietly, she was determined not to cry. "I guess that's all I needed to hear." He'd made his choice and she would make hers, she didn't need him. Her child didn't need him. She turned to walk out the door when she spied a pillow. So he slept here last night, she thought. But that doesn't make sense, she realised suddenly. His pillow was already missing before she got there last night. That meant he already had it, why on earth would he be sleeping in the gravitron? Unless. . .Parts of their conversation came to mind, Vegeta's confusion about her being in his room. Suddenly she saw clearly what had to be done, a plan formed in her mind.

XXX

A/N Thankyou again for all the kind reviews! Thanks to all those who have waited sooo patiently – I never intended to take this long but have been getting extra work.

The good news is there will be an update very very soon, Wednesday if all goes well. And we will finally come to the end!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Sincere apologies. I know I promised Wednesday but the best laid plans of mice and men. I got sick as always happens when you have a day off. Hopefully I've made up for it.

Chapter Twenty One

Vegeta watched as Bulma reached the door of the gravitron and stepped over the threshold. He felt as if a huge ball of something unpleasant had made a home in his gut.

"Vegeta?" Suddenly Bulma turned around at the door her face had a queer expression. "Do you really believe that?" She pushed a button, closing the door of the capsule with a swish.

Something about the way she pushed the button struck Vegeta as alarming. "What are you doing woman?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

She didn't answer. She came walking towards him slowly, purposefully.

Vegeta began to feel an overwhelming need to demand that she go back and open that door immediately. He glared at her hoping to intimidate her.

Bulma locked her eyes on his and he felt his glare faltering, still she kept on walking.

Vegeta felt compelled to watch her as she edged closer. Finally she stopped just out of reach.

"I just want to know," she said slowly. "Do you really believe it?" She wet her lips.

He felt foggy, had their been a question? "Believe what?" He managed to rasp out.

"Believe that night was just a temporary lapse, that it could never happen again. Never?"

"Of course I believe it." Vegeta tried to sound convinced, tried to convince himself but he breathed hard, he felt dizzy.

"You don't sound like you mean that," Bulma took another step toward him. "Where did you sleep last night Vegeta?" She whispered, "Why not in your room? In your bed?" She said the words seductively.

"Bulma," he protested and stepped backward unconsciously. The wall was behind him and he bumped into it. He glanced back at it in bewilderment before returning to her eyes. She was so close, like before. He tried to reign in the uncontrollable urge to kiss her again, tried to refuse the memory of that night. He watched as Bulma removed her headband from her hair letting it fall loose. Pulling at it with her fingers.

"D- Don't Bulma." he stammered but already he knew he was losing his resolve.

How could this happen to him again? He could explain away that once, she had caught him off guard, she had startled him out of sleep and yet now he could feel himself loosing control of his senses again. Somehow his own body, his own mind was opposing him. No matter how hard he fought he felt overcome. He hated not being in control. He hated her for doing this to him! He'd thought after that one temporary and explainable lapse he would be beyond this. He expected it to be out of his system but in fact he had begun to find it even harder to resist falling into her trap again. Her voice, her smell, her very breath brought images of that evening that he couldn't escape . . . didn't want to escape.

"Don't you ever stop fighting Vegeta?" Bulma broke his reverie.

He was mystified. What did she mean?

"Fighting the world." She said. "Fighting me? Fighting us?"

"Us?" His voice cracked slightly.

"Yes us. We've been heading for this all along, we both knew it and yet here you are fighting it still. Did you ever think it might be what holds you back? All that control? All that self discipline? Don't you ever just want to give in? Let it all go?"

"Bulma, I – " Vegeta started. She was right wasn't she? He was always fighting. Fighting himself. It was all those years of holding back. The very thing he'd been so sure of, the only thing he'd had pride in, his control. And now? "I don't know anything else." He said resignedly.

"Just kiss me, Vegeta. It's so simple, it's all you have to do." Bulma leant forward her lips inviting.

Could he do it? Could he just let go? Let the chips fall where they may? Stop fighting his feelings and let them overcome him. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, of course he could.

He took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers; they were beautiful.

As he pressed his lips against hers he let the days of longing that he had felt wash over him, all the years of holding back gone there was nothing but this moment of strange freedom.

XXX

As his lips came closer, Bulma wondered briefly if she should she take this moment with him or stop and tell him the truth of her condition? Now, was all that mattered, she decided, and she would cling to it desperately. Whatever came after, she at least would have this moment.

XXX


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Vegeta was amazed at the turn of events as he looked down at Bulma nestled in his arms. They lay together on the floor of the gravitron. She was incredible, he decided. Not only was she beautiful and intelligent, as she fondly reminded everyone, but she had given him new hope. A new chance at becoming Super Saiyan, a new way to channel his powers, his feelings. Somehow he just knew that she was right. His self control had been holding him back from obtaining his goal. With that knowledge he would able to be go forward. There was nothing to stand in his way, no more uneasiness. There was the little matter of Saiyan custom to discuss with Bulma but that could be dealt with later. Not too much later, he reminded himself because the lunar month was close to its end. He frowned wondering how to broach the subject. For now it was early in the day and he needed to train.

"I suppose that frown is your way of saying you need to train," Bulma sighed, tracing his face with her fingers.

"Unless you want to die by the hands of the androids." Vegeta responded his tone was gruff.

"Androids! You're impossible!" Bulma exploded. "After what we've just shared why can't you just say yes?" She got to her feet. "I don't know how you treat Saiyan women but on earth after–"

"A Saiyan woman would be dead." It was not perhaps the best way to tell her about his customs he reproached himself but he stood up defiantly.

"What? Dead?" She paused before recovering her senses. "Typical." She disregarded the comment as having no threat to her. "So are you supposed to kill all the women you sleep with?"

"Yes - No." He responded grumpily.

Her interest peaked. "Well? Which is it?" She demanded.

"Nevermind!" He turned to leave.

"Vegeta!" Bulma was exasperated.

She deserved an explanation, he owed her that much, he thought, and it would have to come eventually. He hesitated before beginning, "Saiyans are warriors -"

"I see." She interrupted. "No place for feelings in war, is that it?"

"NO! Why don't you be quiet for once woman, so I can tell you?" He argued.

She closed her mouth and listened.

"A planet with all powerful warriors needs rules – customs." He started awkwardly. "You can't have people running around just . . . people who . . . people who have. People . . ." He indicated the area they had just occupied.

Bulma waited expectantly her eyes concentrating on his, listening carefully.

"People who've slept together, damn it!" He said aggravated. "You'd have all sorts of disorder, angry fathers, mothers, brothers. The Saiyans would be too busy fighting and killing themselves instead of becoming the greatest warriors in the universe."

"I don't see how killing the woman would end that!" Bulma felt indignant. "Its always the women that pay."

"The two of them pay, you fool!" He'd lost patience with this conversation.

"Hey! That's uncalled for Vegeta – the two of them?" She questioned suddenly. "You mean you as well?"

"Yes I mean me and you. Death. Do you understand it now!" He folded his arms and hardened his expression.

"Gosh, so . . . gosh. Death, that's harsh." She paused obviously thinking it over. "And you've been thinking about this since that night with us? About killing us?"

"I may have considered it." Vegeta dismissed.

"But there has to be some sort of choice otherwise there would be no more Saiyans," Bulma said.

"Of course there is a choice." He regretted the words instantly.

"Yes?" She waited.

There was no point holding out on her now he might as well come out with it. "They either die or bond."

"Bond?" Bulma tilted her head.

"Yes bond." Vegeta repeated. "That's what I said are you deaf woman? Bond! Formalise their union. Under pain of death, till death do they part!"

"Marriage? You're talking about marriage!" She said alarmed. "Saiyans marry?"

"What do you think they do? Procreate by throwing oranges at each other!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, it's just a bit of a shock."

"I suppose so." He relented. He felt a strange sort of calm having got it all out.

"Hmmm, tough choice. What did you choose?" Bulma teased.

Vegeta spluttered, "I haven't decided yet."

"Is that so?" Her tone elevated. "You've been thinking about it all this time, debating whether to die or marry me! You have, haven't you? What a nerve! It's why you were avoiding me, wasn't it?"

"It was complicated!" Vegeta defended. "It's not like I killed you."

"I suppose I'm supposed to thank you for that, am I?"

"It might be a start." He said sanctimoniously.

"You can forget it! You can kill yourself if you like and keep me out of your stupid Saiyan traditions. Where do you get off threatening me with death or marriage anyway?!"

"Why do you think I didn't bring it up in the first place?"

She didn't respond.

He had her there.

"It doesn't change the fact that you are still thinking about it." She sulked.

He shook his head, "what do you want from me Bulma, a proposal on bended knee?" He knew it was mistake to say that as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"It would be a start," she returned.

"Forget it." He turned away regretting the entire conversation.

Bulma sniffed loudly.

He stiffened, no he refused to turn around, she was being unreasonable. Vegeta heard her sniff again followed by a few short intakes of breaths.

Turning around he saw her slightly turned away with her hands on her eyes.

"Fine!" He stomped over to her, bent down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Bulma, will you marry me? And don't think your weak female tears had any effect. I merely took the fastest route to getting some training time." He was on his feet again already.

Bulma smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll let you know when I've come to a decision," she said glibly.

He smiled smugly, "Well don't think too long, the deal expires by the end of the week."

"What? Why?" Bulma was confused.

"As you know the moon is quite an important feature in Saiyan society so since at the end of the week a lunar cycle would have completed since our first . . . union, that is the dead line. So to speak." Vegeta said.

"I have till the end of the week to say yes or no?" Bulma said.

"No. We have till the end of the week to formalise our union." Vegeta enjoyed shocking her.

"But the earth doesn't have a moon." Bulma said slyly.

Vegeta had not thought of that in all this time. "Doesn't matter. The custom stands," he said firmly.

"That's no time to plan a wedding," she protested.

"No." Vegeta laughed. "No wedding. Time enough to put it on paper."

Bulma shrugged, "I'm sure I'll manage."

Vegeta wasn't sure he liked the sound of that at all.

It was just as well to have a quick ceremony, Bulma thought. She wanted to wear a wedding dress, no matter what and soon she might not fit one. She was startled to discover that she had almost forgotten about the baby and about telling Vegeta.

"Well while we are confessing . . ." she said. It occurred to her belatedly that it might be better to wait until Vegeta had trained for the day and was too fatigued to react . . . too strongly or maybe it would be better now while he was still in a good mood.

"What have you done woman?" He said tiredly. Her confession could not be anything as exhausting as his.

"It's not so much what I've done as we." She said laughing nervously.

He raised his eyebrows. "who's we?"

"You mentioned pineapples, I mean pro- I don't think – no." She shook her head.

"Whatever it is woman, it can't be that bad." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Bulma!" she yelled suddenly stamping her foot, "Bulma! Bulma. Bulma. I can't believe you're talking marriage and I'm carrying your child and you still call me woman!"

"What!?" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma covered her ears from the volume of Vegeta's voice. She felt frozen. What had she done?

"Carrying my child? You, you, you planned this." He stammered and grabbed her arms. "You did this on purpose!"

"I did not!" She said shaking him free. "Don't be a jerk. It was as much a surprise to me. Do you think I had some elaborate scheme all cooked up that involved blowing up the gravitron and you ignoring me for weeks on end?"

He eyed her somewhat suspiciously.

"Ugh! You conceited, arrogant, selfish . . ." She responded. "I wasn't planning on telling you at all except for the androids!"

"That would have been foolish." Vegeta said.

"Would it?" Bulma began to sound wistful.

Vegeta sighed. "Yes," he relented. He wasn't sure at all about this new circumstance but as these unexpected things did keep happening to him he was becoming somewhat accustomed to going with the flow.

"You'll make a great Dad." Bulma said excitedly.

"Sure, I can see myself now, hosting Parenting with Vegeta on you tube under the direction of some loser called SSGozar!" Vegeta grumbled half heartedly.

"There's no need for sarcasm" Bulma responded moodily. "You sure know how to kill a moment."

Vegeta spluttered. "Weren't you the one – "

"Well get on with your training, I've got loads to plan. See you later," Bulma called as she disappeared out of the gravitron.

XXX

A/N The reference to SSGozar and Parenting with Vegeta is used with permission - thanks SSGozar.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

After some compromise, a warning to the minister over seeing the ceremony and a wild and furious shopping trip. Bulma found herself walking towards Vegeta in one of Capsule Corps large upstairs living rooms. Flowers transformed the room and Bulma's mother stood on one side sniffing tearfully. Her father was by her side about to give her away. There was no photographer and Bulma hoped that the video cameras she had covertly installed were filming. Bulma was relieved to see that Vegeta stood at the end, his face serious. The minister did not look harassed and so far it seemed all was going well.

She reached Vegeta and smiled. The minister was brief as instructed and Bulma relaxed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The minister smiled.

Bulma gasped, she looked at Vegeta with concern.

The minister blanched. He'd forgotten the specification that the line, you may kiss the bride, be missed out. Of course Bulma had argued with Vegeta about it but he was adamant about public displays of affection.

Vegeta glared at the minister.

"Or not," gulped the minister obviously realising the depth of his mistake.

Vegeta returned his gaze to Bulma then surprisingly leant in and kissed her.

As they parted from the kiss Bulma saw him blush briefly.

The minister spoke quickly. "Congratulations, I wish you every happiness. Bye bye now!" He was already running out the door.

XXX


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bulma looked down at the perfect baby with lavender hair as she rocked his crib. She could hardly believe he was ten months old. Time had gone by so quickly. The androids were coming soon, she thought fretfully. But there was no need to worry. Goku was still alive and training hard as were the others and then of course there was Vegeta. She looked out at the empty grounds of the Capsule Corp. The indentation of dead grass clearly indicated where the gravitron, space capsule, had previously sat.

Vegeta had left for who knew where yesterday. A part of her understood, here she and Trunks were a constant diversion to his training and she felt too that Trunks birth had placed a new burden upon the mighty Saiyan. One that made his drive to become Super Saiyan more pressing than ever before. She did understand but that didn't mean she wasn't furious, he'd left her without a word. No explanation, nothing just taken off in that little pod, whoosh. He could have a least left her a note, she thought.

XXX

Vegeta sat in the capsule pod having a brief rest from training as it hurtled through space. He supposed by now Bulma must have calmed down. He felt guilty at not having said goodbye in person but he had left her a note. Mostly it had been to specify that she and his son not go anywhere near the androids. He would be very angry with her if she turned up with or without their son. The last thing he needed was to worry about them or any unnecessary awkward questions about the child. . . But that was why he'd felt it so necessary to go now, to concentrate on his task, to obtain his goal, to become the legendary super saiyan and claim his birthright. And he would do it or he would die trying before he returned to earth.

XXX

Back at Capsule Corp. a plain white envelope with the word 'Bulma' neatly written on it sat bereft between the wall and the dresser.

The End


End file.
